


In The Heat Of The Moment

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: The heat of the morning air burns your skin and rattles your senses.  It’s too hot to breath, think, eat or perform any of the normal functions needed to get ready for the day. You remind yourself that once you get through another monotonous day, you will be in your element.  Tonight you are going to the one place that has offered you reprieve since you turned twenty-one, the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N – I’m not really sure where this one shot came from and the style of writing is a little different than my usual but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

Warning – this story contains adult content and bad language – it is Rated M – you are warned.

The heat of the morning air burns your skin and rattles your senses. It’s too hot to breath, think, eat or perform any of the normal functions needed to get ready for the day. You remind yourself that once you get through another monotonous day, you will be in your element. Tonight you are going to the one place that has offered you reprieve since you turned twenty-one, the club. 

You loved the attention you received not only because of your flirtatious attire but because you actually could move your hips to the rhythm. You watched out of the corner of your eye all the man who salivated at the mere sight of you but once you made your way to the dance floor, they were like putty in your hands. It was on that floor that you felt you were meant for something more and could be something more if you so wished it. It was the one place that offered you limitless possibilities and that’s why you sought refuge there every night after work.

Your normal life consisted of the standard routine: work, home, dinner, movie, bed. You conduct these actions flawlessly and without fail each day since you came to the city that never sleeps. You were always cautiously guarded and without the affection of a man because your life couldn’t stand the complications that came with a relationship. What you wanted, needed and begged for was the attention and affection but not the conflict. You wanted a man for the sheer pleasure he could provide but not the aftermath. You didn’t need a clinger, leech or momma’s boy to latch onto you and bring you down so you found the one place you could have your cake and eat it too. 

The Underground was the best club in the area. When you walked through the jet black curtain that hung in the archway entrance to the club, you weren’t you anymore. You were whoever you wanted to be. It was almost like your inner desires crawled up from deep within your soul and spread their wings enabling you to be as dark as you wanted to be. You would have never ventured to a place such as this if it wasn’t for the girls pulling your arm and forcing you from your Ben and Jerry’s pint one night. They told you this was the one place you could let loose and just be yourself and boy was that an understatement.

Being as “reserved and conservative” as they called you, you would image the sight of public sex and masturbation would alarm you and tell you to run for the hills but strangely, you became attracted to the open nature provided in this venue. You couldn’t look away and strangely you didn’t want to. You wanted to be freed from this structure you called life and be open to the possibility that one day you could be as free with your sexual identity as most where that night.

The Underground slowly became your addiction and in some context, your mother. She molded you into what you’ve become now and strangely you wouldn’t have it any other way. When you walked through that curtain you were no longer Bella Swan, Executive Assistant to the President of Finance, you were Bell Swan, sex goddess and the maker of your own sexual identity. You could do and say anything and no one thought the wiser. You were more vocal, expressive and downright dirty than most but you were accepted, admired and loved by everyone that surrounded you and that helped fill the void that would otherwise go unsatisfied.

Your attire was vastly different from the everyday. You wore a pinstripe dress suit to work each day, never varying from the normal color scheme of black, brown and gray however, when you entered the Underground, you were known to be in black leather, blood red or sharp white. Your skin was always exposed in all the right places and you left nothing to chance. Your attire screamed, take me, want me, and love me and nine times out of ten, that’s just what you received. 

You were never one to bring the garbage home with you. All your dealings were done in the club or in the VIP room. You never bit off more than you could chew and you never went further than second base. You may act like a slut but you weren’t one. You were a person who thrived on attention and wasn’t too shy to show some in return. You weren’t looking for love, not in a place like this but you were always open to the possibility that it might spring its evil head one night if you continued to tempt fate as you had for the past four months.

Johnny, the egotistical bouncer grinned at you as you casually walked past him. You didn’t need to wait in line like all the snot nose teenagers with fake id’s and lack of underwear. No, you were Bella Swan better known as Bells by your inner crowd. You made a name for yourself. Your flirtatious nature, rocking body and outlandish behavior warranted you a seat with the elite group that often visited the club. You knew the owner, his son, his daughter and all the bartenders on a first name basis. It was hard not to be attracted to you and on some level that gave you that instant ego boost that often lacked in your daily life.

Your body vibrated to the techno pulses that emanated out of the mile high speakers surrounding the crowded dance floor, its rhythm your crack and its pulse your savior from everything that was boring Bella Swan. You sway through the crowd oblivious to men who appear to be gawking at your appearance and trying to catch your attention. You’ve come here for one thing and one thing only, to dance.

There is something so freeing when your hips move in conjunction with the music. Your mind is lost in a sea of nothingness while your body trembles with desire as each loud bass drum strikes just the right nerve in you to make you hot. It was as if the DJ knew what made you horny and made sure that he kept the rhythm pumping threw so even if you didn’t receive the attention you sought after, you were sure to get yours just by letting your body soaks in all the music had to offer. 

It didn’t take long for your movements to be met by another. His strong firm hands laced around your waist as your hips swayed to the music. Your arm on its own accord rose up and looped around his neck forcing his sweaty head down to the crook of your neck, his moist lips gracing your heated skin in one fail swoop igniting the passion that already roared through your veins to new heights. He was equally as shocked by your acceptance but his body gave in to his true desire as he pressed his firmness into your ass.  
You smile knowing you were the culprit behind such a reaction but decide to carry on with the game as the music continues to beckon for your attention. The DJ was quick to change genre at the request of one of his fans and although it saddened you that this intimate moment would end just as quickly as it began, you knew the DJ always knew how to get you back in the mood.

Before you had a chance to turn and acknowledge your new partner, a new song began to play. He was quick to keep you stationary as What do you like? By Tyrese began to play. You had never met a man so intent on your partnership before but thought nothing of it. You never read into actions so abrupt as this because you knew all he wanted was just a small taste of Bells. That’s what every man wanted and no man had ever received. You were known as a tight ass, always luring and baiting but never giving into the pleas of a man desperate for a taste of what you had hiding under that tight leather skirt. You liked it that way. You were in control of what happened and as long as you continued to hold the reigns, all was well in Swan world. 

His hands were firmly planted on your hips, his crotch deep within your cheeks and his chin resting softly on your exposed collar as he forced you to move along with him to the music. You try to fight the instant attraction, his soft cologne parading your nose and drowning out the smell of sweat and sex that surrounds you both and luring you into his heated desire for more than just a dance. 

He sings “What do you like…a whole lot of four-play right before we get things started?”

The heat of his words excites you and taught you all at the same time. You roll your hips while you keep your arms around his neck. You continue to roll, your ass smacking into his erection each time you fulfill your rotation while his hands begin to sweat through the tight leather around your waist. He moans softly letting you know you’ve done your job at returning the favor and causes you to smile at knowing you haven’t lost your touch.

His fingers grip into your sides and spin you around so you are now face to face. You felt like in that instant, the moment those dark black orbs found yours, you were done for. Lust and desire shot of his eyes while a faint grin fell upon his face. His hands pulled you into his chest, his breathing just as erratic as yours while you both stayed continuously in rhythm with the sexual beat. His movements mimicked yours except this time, with the visual right in front of you, you felt more turned on than before. 

His hips moved so effortlessly and the way he maintained that sexy grin while his tongue moved across his lower lip, made your knees feel slightly weak. You had never craved a man like this before but the longer he continued to grind against you, the more you felt you wanted more that just some quick friction.

Dancing and sex had always gone hand in hand. You were literally fucking your partner with your clothes on. This was known and understood throughout these circles but never before had you wanted to rip the cloths off a man’s body as you did his at this very moment. You let out a sigh the moment his hands left your body. But just as quickly as you were disappointed you're overjoyed to see the heat of his embrace now firmly on your ass as he continued to move with you. 

You lean forward, your lips inches from his ear as you whisper “Let’s take this to a more intimate setting”. 

When you pull back to gauge his response, you are pleased to find he willingly accepts. You’re not sure what you are getting yourself into but common sense and conscious flew out the window the moment he showed he could match your talents in more ways than one. 

You turn and motion with your finger for him to follow you and like a good puppy he does, they always do. Although something about him causes you to wonder if he is just acting like all the rest or if he truly is. You decide to push aside your contemplations because you were too hot and too bothered to care. 

You snake through the crowds of people, past the bar and down an overly crowded hallway towards the VIP room. Before you can round the corner, he grabs your hand pulls you to the right and forces you in the men’s bathroom just adjacent to you both.

Your breath is hitched, his obvious desire and need for more than just your teasing nature evident by his sinister grin and slight chuckle. You stand firm, your hands resting on the sink behind you as you watch him single handedly lock the door and take too big strides towards you. His stare burns into your skin with its intent, his heavy breathing indicating his desire for more than just dance as his hands reach out to touch your skin.. 

You can’t help but quiver at the gesture, his strong tall physique is enticing in and of itself, the way his six pack ab’s bulge from beneath his tight black shirt to the way his cock bulges beneath his tight black jeans are enough to make you explode before he even gets a chance to touch you. 

You close your eyes and try to remind yourself this is nothing more than two people caught in the heat of the moment. There is nothing to gain but a momentary thrill and then he’s gone. Don’t make a mountain out of a mole hill. It’s obvious he wants you for your body and this has nothing to do with courting or forming a lasting relationship, this is about HOT SEX and that’s what you want right? You dress up to obtain the meaningless orgasmic sex this place can offer, it is only fair this fine specimen of a man shows you what a true man feels like. 

He takes advantage of your position, his hot minty breath teases the sensitive skin on your neck as his firm chest presses against yours while he issues his response “So they say you are one hard cookie to crack…they say no one can ring your Bells…I’d like to try”

A blush fills your cheeks. You knew you had a reputation for being a cock tease but you weren’t aware of how well known you had become. His proposition was intriguing and you found yourself curious to see if he could in fact make you cream. 

“Tell me…” you pause realizing you didn’t even know his name.

“Jake” he whispers as his tongue runs along the outline of your earlobe.

“Tell me Jake, what’s in it for you huh? I’m sure a strapping man like yourself can get any pussy in here, why me?”

He chuckles deeply and continues to run his tongue down your neck then back up towards your lips. A soft moans escapes as his lips press firmly to yours and then retreat as he responds “I like a challenge.”

You can’t help but grin at his accusation because you knew it was true. Your hands glide up from the sink and run along his firm biceps until they reach his head. Your fingers lace within his gel spiked hair and tug forcing his face away from you so you can get a good look at his eyes. 

“You know seduction is an art form. Many men can seduce a woman but not many know how to please. Do you know how to please a woman J-A-K-E” you reply making sure to pronunciate each letter of his name as a means to taunt what seems to be an already overly excited man.

He gives you that smile again and before you know it, his hands glide up your arms, pull your hands from his head and forces them firmly against the mirror behind you. His body leans in and forces your body to slide up onto the counter, your ass dipping into the wet sink while he keeps your hands firmly planted above your head. 

His head hangs between his shoulders just inches from your breast. His heated breath as he exhales heavily continues to tease you and yet you fight your own desires. You fight them because he thinks he can break you, make you beg for him and that’s just not in your character.

His lips sit just inches from your breasts and begin to travel down until they sit just above your very wet mound. “Seems to me I’ve already conquered stage one. Do you always smell so sweet when a man has his head between your legs or just when you know you have a man who knows how to give it to you right?” he whispers and with his words you fight your own resolve to wrap your legs around his back, press your heels into his back and force him to receive the answer by physical response rather than verbal. 

Your smart ass nature got the best of you and instead of letting him be the obvious self-confident man he was, you just had to add matches to the fire. “Who said any man has gotten this close to know what I smell like?”

Your words bounce off him like raindrops and that alone intrigues you. He was going to be more of a challenge than you were to him and that alone made you wetter. 

“Let’s see how unbreakable you are Bells…Let’s see how long it will take before you press that firm wet pussy against my face and beg for me to take you whole shall we?” he replies, the vibration of his words as they exit his mouth seem to seep beneath the fabric of your skirt and pulsate against your eager mound. You try to retain your resolve and show not even the slightest bit of enjoyment because that would mean you admit defeat. It had become a game now and you were sure if you just held out a little while longer, your good name would go unblemished by the likes of a man named Jake. 

He proves to be craftier than he looks, his teeth latch on to the leather of your skirt and force it up your thighs so only your lace panties remain visible. He is stronger than your tight leather and after a few tugs, his wish is granted and the only thing that stands between him and you are those sheer red lace panties. He smiles as his head lowers and he rests his hot wet lips against your mound. You bit down on your lower lip trying to contain the moan that echoes in your chest at the tenderness of his touch. 

He sways his lips back and forth over the lacy fabric, taunting you, forcing you to admit defeat before he will allow you the pleasure of his talents. Your mind is quick to switch gears flashing painful and disgusting memories into your thoughts in an effort to aid you in your quest to win this challenge. 

Unfortunately nothing can keep your mind entertained once his long thick tongue runs the length of your folds, swaying and teasing its way up and down as if your pussy were a dripping ice cream cone on a hot day. The combination of his heated breath coupled with his seductive tongue technique forces your lips to quiver and whisper what you fought so hard to contain “don’t tease”.

Your response causes him to stop and reply in the only sarcastic and egotistical way he knew how “Can you repeat that Bells? I’m sorry the loud music makes me deaf.”

You lean up from the mirror, your eyes shooting daggers into his as he looks up from his rested position. Its bad enough you let it slip but to repeat it again, nope will never happen. 

“Enough!” you hiss while you slip your hands away from his grasp, lift your leg up and over his head and hop off the sink. You pull your skirt down and inch your way to the door. 

Before your hand can reach the lock, your body is pulled away and forced against his chest, his hands firm on your hips as his whispers into your ear “You know what they say Bells…if you can’t stand the heat get out of the kitchen.”

Your body is filled with a mixture of arousal and anger. His constant taunting and sexual undertones were enough to drive you mad. “Well who the fuck told you to put your lips so close to the fire than Jake.” 

You knew the recourse of your harsh words and yet you longed for his firm hand just as quickly as he delivered it. He twirled you around, forced your body hard against the wall, ran his hands under your skirt and pulled you up by your ass until your legs locked around his waist to keep your balance. 

“You know what I think…I think you’re so tightly wound up because you’ve never had a man who can give it to you like you like it. You’re a take charge kind of woman. It isn’t easy to let go of the reigns when you have the right stallion between your legs.”

His voice was rich with lust and desire, his body eager to give you the ride of your life and although you fight to win this battle, your body hungers for the ride so much it’s hard to deny such an offer.

Before you can usher a response his left hand moves from under you and seeps between your legs. His forefinger runs along the crease between your leg and your core and with one quick jolt, both fingers move within you in haste. Your head falls back slamming into the wood door with a loud thud while your hands grip his shoulders so hard you fear your nails would draw blood. He groans at your harsh response but it only seems to fuel him to drive you to the brink of madness because it is only in madness you would proclaim him God amongst men.

To add to your delirium he assaults your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along your collarbone while he whispers his demands “all you had to do is say it. The word comes so natural to many but I can see you aren’t like many women. This word isn’t in your vocabulary but maybe if you want it bad enough… you’ll say it.”

You know what word he wants to hear and it’s not his name or any obesity that comes to mind as he rams his thick fingers into your eager mound. No, he wants to hear the word that men usually say to you when you’ve brought them to the brink of arousal insanity.

You remind yourself that a lot of things are said and done in the heat of the moment and most if not all can be taken back shortly after, so what’s the harm right? If he delivers what he promised then giving into his demands if only to meet the most climatic moment of your sexual life is worth it. 

“Please” you whisper softly, hoping he hears it and gives you what you so desperately need from him at that moment. But just like before, he doesn’t let you slide so easily. He grins into your chest as a third finger enters the game. The two deep inside of you continue their pace while the third rubs your clit with the same vigor. You lean forward and take the   
side of his neck into your mouth to muffle the moans of satisfaction that bellow through your throat at a high pitch tone and frequency.

“I think I heard you say please but remember…I can’t hear so well so if you want more just tell me Bells. Tell me you want my cock buried deep within you. It’s really that simple, just say the magic word…” his voice trails as his lips peck at your neck that is so readily available to him.

You can’t concentrate, your body is on the brink of exploding but you know that stroking is not enough to force you over the edge. You’ve pleasured yourself before and with the aid of others and still it wasn’t enough to bring you to release. It was a slow torture and the longer you held out, the longer he would continue and this time you just needed to let go.

“Please just…fuck!” you moaned into his neck as your nails dug deeper into his back.

His fingers were quick to retreat and climb back up between your legs and onto your hips forcing you away from his chest and back against the wall. There was a brief moment where you and he were just lost in each others stare. You saw complete and utter satisfaction and for a second you thought it was all over. Game lost, challenge achieved, honor bestowed, loser left unsatisfied and frustrated. 

The anger reemerges within you when you realize this was all just some sick game. You start to thrash while in his grip, angered you allowed yourself to be played for a fool just so he could say he was able to break the unbreakable Bella Swan. 

His movements are quick to respond, his body pressing firmly against you holding you in place while his hand slips between you and unbuttons his jeans. Before you can usher a nasty response, the reward for your submittal is received and you tremble as it stretches you beyond human comprehension. It had been years since you had actually gone this far and yet the pain brought more arousal than the act alone.

“You’re so fucking tight!” he groans as he rocks inside of you, his hands firmly planted around your waist as he moves slowly within you.

You can feel your climax rising within you, your hips begin to roll into his thrust in an effort to meet your ultimate release sooner rather than later. He picks up on your rhythm and soon your bodies are moving like a well oiled machine just like they were on the dance floor. 

He hooks his arms underneath yours and pulls your neck into his mouth. He licks and sucks on the valley between your breasts as he continues to move within you. Your clit is stimulated by the skin you feel as his shirt rides up his stomach and exposes his chest. The tingling sensation starts to form in your stomach which ignites your body into frenzy, your hips rocking against him and egging him on to pick up the pace. 

He presses you hard against the wall and thrusts himself so deep inside you; you thought he might actually be in your stomach. You scream God’s name several times along with some other vulgar words in recognition of his greatness. He continues to move with haste until your body erupts in reception of his mad skills. 

“Damn babe…fuck…your so fucking wet…I can’t….” he moans and it’s like a green light going off in your head.

He stumbles back a bit which allows you to move to the floor. His hand strokes his wet erection as his other arm braces the wall. The sight is enough to make you cream again but you manage to wrap your lips around his tip giving him the added bonus of the warmth of your mouth as he climaxes.

His body trembles within your lips as his salty goodness drips down your throat. You’d never done anything like this before but then again, when your in the heat of the moment all bets are off and all fantasies come alive. 

You continue to stroke him until his breathing regulates and his cock goes slightly soft in your mouth. You pull away wiping the lingering goodness from your lips as your rise to meet him. You can tell he is fragile now, that stern look of desire and lust now softened with an after sex glow and a smile. 

You were never in this situation before so you weren’t sure what to say or do so you did what you always had, you left. He didn’t chase after you and that disheartened you just a bit. You grabbed a quick drink at the bar hoping maybe he would reemerge and look for you but after fifteen minutes of nothing, you succumbed to the idea it was just a once in a lifetime deal.

You decided you had your fill for the evening so your retired home exhausted and slightly baffled. It wasn’t like you to do something so out of the blue but you couldn’t deny there was more than meets the eye with Jake. Your dreams were filled with reenactments of the night and although you woke up frustrated and tired, the pain between your legs reminded you of the good night you had which made it all the worth wild.

You returned to work with a kool-aid smile and although all your fellow co-workers inquired, you never disclosed who or what made you grin like the joker.

The day carried on as usual however somehow you were different. You found yourself daydreaming, hoping and yearning for him. This wasn’t like you at all. You could always separate work from pleasure but after such an eventful night, you were finding it harder to focus. 

Your boss summons you for the tenth time. You swear the man can’t take a shit without asking you how to wipe. You mumble under your breath at how much you hate him and wish he would retire as you march out of your cubicle and into his office which is adjacent to your desk.

When you open the door, the sight before your eyes shocks you so much you stumble back a bit. 

“Isabella Swan…Jacob Black.” Your bosses announces.

You can’t believe it’s him. He’s here – in your building. He’s much more polished of course but all you see is that sinister grin and the pleasurable look on his face as you suck his release right out of his body. Your body quivers but not enough for them to notice.

“Bella, Mr. Black here is taking over corporate finance. He’s your new boss.”

You don’t know whether to jump into his arms or run for the hills. How the fuck did this happen? Should you quit right now or act like you’ve never met? How can you when the mere touch of his hands makes you want to lick his skin. 

He moves towards you and extends his hand. To keep up appearances you do the same and the rest of the conversation is a blur. All you can remember is that tomorrow you will answer to him and you’re not sure what to make of it. 

You leave the office in shock and sit at your desk staring into space not sure what to do. Before you can gather your thoughts his voice chimes in and says “I guess it’s not so easy to walk away from a good thing is it Ms. Swan?”

You turn to him with that whatever look on your face knowing full well he was right. You had every intention of returning to the club just to see if he was there but now he changed the whole dynamic. 

You were still face to face and if you leaned just a little forward, your lips would touch was how close you were to one another. It was like having the candy within reach but not being able to buy it because you didn’t have enough money. He would be a constant distraction, your mind going straight to the gutter at the mere sight of him and the thought that he knew that by his obvious grin, infuriated you.

“Don’t worry Bells; they always say a good working relationship has its benefits.”

“I don’t mix business with pleasure” you hiss in reply.

He is quick to dismiss your quick wit because after all, he knows when the chips are down, you will succumb to his will. “Well it’s a good thing I do. I will see you bright and early   
Ms. Swan and don’t worry… I’m easy to please.” He replied as he stood up and left your cubicle.

He infuriated and aroused you all at once. You tried to carry out your day as if none of this ever happened and hoped it wasn’t going to be as bad as it seemed.

When you arrived home you were greeted by a dozen red roses. You were surprised by their appearance since it wasn’t a holiday or your birthday but delighted all the same. You placed the vase on the table, grabbed the card and walked towards the bedroom to get changed. When you opened the envelope and read the letter, a smile came to your face.  
Bells,

I know I can be a dick sometimes but it’s my dick that brought us together and it’s my charm that will keep you coming back for more. Let’s not let our work life affect our night life. Meet me where the stars and moon align and I will continue to give you a tour of heaven. See you tonight, Jake.

You weren’t sure what to make of him. He was either a player or a lover. You’d like to think the ladder of the two but you wouldn’t know for sure unless you played the game. The thrill of it excited you more than anything else and maybe this time, business and pleasure could work to your advantage. Maybe this time you had finally found what you were looking for all along, someone who understood and accepted the real you. 

You weren’t sure what might happen if you continue to engage him but what did you have to lose? Maybe with time it would become more than just random moments of passion but you would never know until you tried. By day you would work alongside him and at night on top of him. There were no limits so you decided to just stop thinking and start doing. You were going to make every night just like the first because it was in the heat of passion you found him and you were sure it would be that same passion that would eventually make him yours.


	2. Chapter 2

You stand in front of your closet baffled by its contents. You were never one to have an issue with what to wear nor did you ever contemplate if you should entertain your darker side by going to the club. However, unlike countless times before, there was a new element in the mix. Tonight posed a challenge. You knew he would be there and you knew he would be testing you and although that notion was alluring, you weren’t sure how to handle the situation.

You had clearly defined your life in two parts. There was Bella Swan, career woman and slave to the monotony of life’s daily trials and tribulations and then there was Bells. Bells didn’t give shit about work, bills, bosses or anything resembling a “normal” life. She was a lady of the night. She longed for freedom from monotony and begged to be released into her playground known as “the club”. 

Up until this point the two sides of your personality worked hand in hand. You lived your life normal and unchanged during the day and thrived on your fantasies at night. It was working beautifully for you until last night and now you found yourself in a bit of a predicament. Do you leave the challenge unanswered or do you venture into unchartered territories and see where you end up?

Deliberation of the mind was like masturbation of the soul. There was no rhythm or reason to this debate and therefore there was only one obvious answer. You weren’t complete without your release therefore Jake or not, your darker side needed to be satisfied in order to stay sedated.

You pulled your satin red dress from the closet and slipped it over your naked body. You were never one for undergarments because you found them to uncomfortable and hard to remove in a bind. Once the dress clung in all the right sections you turned and took a last look at yourself in the mirror as you slide your stiletto red heels onto your feet.  
You grin as you turned to your left and then to your right admiring how well defined your curves were in this dress. It was true certain outfits were for select occasions but if you were going to go to battle with the devil, it was best to wear his favorite color. 

You arrived at the club a little after midnight. You had forgotten that Friday night was a mixture of Latin and reggae beats and it was those beats that called to you and demanded you release your flirtatious nature out onto the dance floor. 

You swayed your hips as you weaved through the countless couples that comprised the dance floor. You found your spot and within seconds you were lost to the Latin beats of "Toma” by Pitbull. You weren’t fluent in Spanish but your body was definitely fluent in the hip rotation and sexual nature of the beat. You closed your eyes and got lost in the deep drums and demanding nature of the song. It was as if the sounds called to your body and demanded you pay homage to its mastery. 

Your hands slid down your silky dress and onto your hips as you glided them effortlessly left to right, your head swaying side to side as you continued to rotate and twirl your body. Within moments you felt the heat of another body come up behind you and you couldn’t help but grin. You knew he wouldn’t be able to resist you and although you were satisfied to have won the battle so easily, you were disheartened that he didn’t put up the fight you thought he should to win your affections.

You continue to rock while you lean against his chest, his hands cradling your waist as his hips move in rhythm with yours. The heat of his chin on your collar pulls you in deeper and causes your body to press firmly into his crotch. His erection pushes back and that’s when you know he is lost under your spell. You decide that teasing him with your body isn’t enough so you subtly turn around to face him.

Your stomach drops while your eyes soak in your partner. You are disheartened to find it’s not Jake but rather an old flame from a few months back. He is quick to pull you into his chest and beckon your sensual style as his hands run loosely over your back. You turn your eyes away because although the sight and smell of him arouses you, it isn’t he you wish to seduce. You feel his head dip into your neck as he whispers “just one dance babe” while he runs his tongue along your neck and then pulls away.

You can’t help but be aroused by his affections. He was your man in waiting for quite a few months before Jake and although there were no bad feelings between you when you both agreed to go your separate ways, it didn’t stop the spark of need that now rose between your legs at the feel of his hot body on yours. Emmett was a nice temporary fix but Jake, he was the true drug of choice.

“Only one E…we know where this road leads and tonight your not it” you reply trying to be nice but firm as your run your finger over his parted lips while turning around to assume your position with your ass against his firmness. You can’t help but smile at the combination of his endless erection, the DJ’s choice of music and the growing need to cause him to explode in his pants. You loved the thrill of arousing a man to the point of frustration and it further enticed you to know it was by your will he found release. 

You decided to envision it was Jake behind you until he came to claim you tonight. You weren’t sure if he was just jacking your chain or if he really did have intentions of seeking you out tonight but you decided not to place too much onto something you couldn’t control, at least for now. 

Emmett had always been a sexy dancer; he could pick up on your rhythm like it was second nature and his firm grasp of your body only made you want to be closer just so you could feel his heart race while his groin ached against your own. 

You leaned back and placed your hands on his waist as you rotated your hips into his crotch and slide down. Your eyes moved up from the side for just a moment and that’s when you saw him. The feeling that grew inside of you was unlike anything you had felt before. It felt like your body ignited in flames in a combination of jealousy and anger.   
You watched as his hands roamed over her body, worshiping her, loving her, desiring her as he did you just last night. You knew it was wrong to feel this way since you made it clear he was a passing phase but yet you burned to reach out, grab the bitch’s hair and yank her ass away from your property.

Your hands gripped Emmett’s leg as you rose, still keeping your rhythm as your body rotated back up until you met his chest once again. Your eyes stayed fixed on Jake while his eyes casually glanced back at you. He smiled causing your eyes to squint in anger, your mind losing its focus of the rhythm as you realized that he was in fact fucking with you. 

You wanted to believe you were stronger and that you could go to bat with the best but with him, it was more than just winning the seduction game, with him you wanted to conquer.

Frustration was slowing becoming all consuming and that feeling alone infuriated you. You weren’t sure why you were allowing him to effect you like this, you were better than this, better than him. You decided to push the bullshit feelings of hurt aside and focus back on the dance at hand. You came to the club not for him, not to be forced to feel things you would otherwise disregard, no, you were here to enjoy, let loose and be everything you weren’t during the day.

You decided to keep your focus on Emmett and enjoy the little time you had left. It was apparent that Jake was just and maybe even slightly better than you in the art of seduction. It was strange how he knew which buttons to press, what moves to make and what words to say to appease the feisty side of your nature. Normally someone of his caliber and skill would be a turn off to you because you liked to conquer the weak and use them to give into your own needs not the other way around. What was once perceived as a fun game of egos was slowly becoming less than desirable.

You were so lost in your thoughts you hadn’t noticed you weren’t dancing but rather swerving in between the masses hand in hand with Emmett until you reached the overcrowded bar. He was a gentleman unlike many of the other men you normally engage in and had you met under other circumstances, he might be one you would date but meeting a man in a bar was usually where you would find him throughout your relationship therefore he was off limits. 

He handed you a drink and motioned that he was leaving you for the John. You nodded while sipping on your martini and shooed him off with your hand as you turned and took inventory of the other club goers’ still filing into the club. You could feel your emotions’ settling as the alcohol was quick to take effect. You closed your eyes, took another slow sip of your drink and before you could even pull the glass away from your lips you heard “it’s a shame your lips are being wasted on something so undeserving.” 

You let the fruity mix dissolve into your mouth as it pulled into a smile. You turned your head to the side and stared into his eyes when you replied “from where I’m sitting…this glass is more deserving of my hot, wet, juicy lips than you ever were”. 

Your eyes stay fixated on him, waiting, yearning, thirsting to see his demise and yet he just stares back at you with the fire of lust and desire unlike anything you had seen before. He has this strange ability, his face expressions, his casual stance and body language all suggest he is unaffected by your snide remark and yet his eyes, their so deep, so revealing and so unbelievably sexy. 

You turn away not allowing your body to give into his magic again. If you allowed him to hold the reigns you would never be able to live this down. Thankfully before he could engage you again Emmett returns and makes sure to sit right between the two of you. You were relieved to have him there and bothered all the same.   
You were becoming overly frustrated with yourself. You wanted him but you didn’t, you needed him but you didn’t, you hungered for his attention but you denied him. Your mind was a complete mess and rather than just give in and let him take you, you decide you should just leave. 

You lean into Emmett’s ear and whisper your apologies and goodbye’s while your eyes stare into Jake’s as he sips on his tall glass of Guinness. You’re not sure what he is thinking or what he is assuming you are saying but what you do know is, he isn’t going to give up. You watch as his jaw clenches while you kiss Emmett on the cheek and the slight jealousy arouses you even further. 

You pull away, blow Emmett a kiss and then make your way out. Once you clear the main entryway, you drag your feet a bit as you walk down the block to holler a cab. The one thing you hated about the city was being alone late at night. Usually there were always cab’s waiting when you left each night but tonight you left much earlier than usual. Your mind started wonder if you had finally met your match. Was this a battle of wills or just a new obsession? Both you and Jake were one in the same breed, neither one willing to let the other win and enjoying and hating the chase just the same.

Your foot rose to take your next step but you were startled still when out of nowhere you felt a firm pull on your arm and the next thing you know, you’re being pulled into a dark alleyway off to your side. 

Fear, anxiousness and despair are just a few of the many emotions plaguing your body and mind at the moment. Darkness clouded over you and although you tried to break free from your captive, he was too strong and solid for you to even wiggle from his grasp. You closed your eyes as you felt his heated exhale on your skin. He repulsed you and all you wanted to do was force your body to stop being so weak and knee him where it hurt most. 

“Please don’t…” you whimper as the tears start to form in my eyes. You never imagined your life would end like this, so vacant, so cold and so submissive.

“So now you submit to my will…now I see there truly is a submissive side to your nature” 

The voice that responds to your plea is familiar but yet you can’t place it because fear is still rather prevalent in your mind at the moment. The cold, damp brick wall behind you vibrates as his hands slam against its firm texture causing your body to quake. You try to strain your eyes to catch a glimpse of him as the rays of the passing cars fly by but his face remains a mystery as he leans into the side of your neck to hide his appearance from the glare.

“You tease me, your body calls to me and yet you deny me the deliciousness of its sweet nectar. It’s only in the heat of the night that I’m able to steal you away from your safe haven and obtain what I claim for my own. Tell me Bells…do I tease back or give in to my desire to have you.”

The sound of your nickname as it falls from his lips silences your fears and fuels your anger. You press up from the wall in a heated fury and place your hands on his chest. You pool all of your energy into your muscles and shove but yet he still remains. His tactics are uncalled for and yet you find yourself more aroused than ever before. 

“Tell me Jake…is this the only way you can get laid, luring girls into dark alleys?”

You feel his lips grace the skin of your neck forcing your body back against the wall as your hands grip the rough brick behind you in an effort to combat the juices that threaten to seep from between your legs. His lips are so soft and the way his tongue runs along your neckline and up towards your lips is more seductive than any words that could come from his mouth. 

“I can smell you babe...your scent is so inviting…so delicious…” his voice trails as he pulls your bottom lip into his own and slowly strokes it several times with his tongue.

You fight your urge primal urge to give into him because in doing so you lose this strong façade you’ve upheld since you decided to dabble in your darker desires. As much as you wanted him, he wasn’t going to win, not tonight, not after this little stunt.

Your hand comes up from your side and cups his chin. You pull down abruptly forcing your lips to be freed from his and whisper “I’m riper than a peach from a tree, too bad you won’t be the one to taste me tonight because like I told you, I don’t mix business with pleasure.”

You didn’t wait for a response and quickly scooped under his caged embrace and hurried towards the street. You walked as fast as your weak legs could take you and was delighted when you found a cab just up the road. You breathed a sigh of relief once it sped off and you were free from the sexual cage you found yourself in tonight. You weren’t sure what to expect at work in the morning but at least you knew there you were safe. 

Your body was restless all night and for once you found comfort when the alarm sounded and it was time to get up. You ran through your normal routine and entered work just shy of eight am. 

Time seemed to flow by seamlessly. He remained in his office and you in your cubicle. You started to wonder if this was how it was going to be. Was it possible he understood the game? Did he understand that it was important you keep work and play separate? 

You shook your head knowing that Jake didn’t follow the rules. If anything, he broke every last one but then again, that’s what made your engagements so alluring. Was it possible that you could have your cake and eat it too? How do you mix business with pleasure? How can you have a relationship like yours without letting it get in the way of your work?  
The clearing of your coworker’s throat forced you from your thoughts and back to reality. 

“Mr. Black would like to see you” Danielle said with a smile and a wink.

As you stood up, straightened your appearance and took the slow walk to his office, you could feel the sweat forming in your hands and the nerves building up in your stomach. He had all the cards and now you were left to his bidding whether you liked it or not. 

You didn’t bother to knock but simply pushed the door open and closed it behind you. Jake was busy on the phone talking business while he motioned for you to come towards his desk. You kept your eyes on the floor trying to force all the dirty thoughts from your brain so you could keep things professional. 

Before you could sit, you heard him hang up the phone and address you “Can you look at this for me?” he questions as he motions with his finger to a file on his desk. You reach for the file and like the conniving person he is, he pulls it back and replies “Ut ah. I need you to come here.”

You cautiously walk over to the side of his desk and lean over to view the file. You cursed under your breath for your lack of common sense all the way over the desk. You should have worn the longer skirt today not the mini. Stupid Bella, Stupid.

When your eyes focus on the document your body gets lost in his warm hands as they ride up your thighs and under your skirt.

“I hear you are an exceptional employee here at the firm. They tell me you go above and beyond the call of duty so tell me Bella; will you do the same for me? Will you let me reap the benefits of your many talents?”

Was there any use in fighting him? His words were like liquid sex, stimulating every pour, every muscle; every ache your body had for release. You looked over your shoulder and fought your eyes from closing as his finger slid between your panties and touched your saturated mound. “It depends Mr. Black. It depends how worth wild you make it for me. I don’t know what you’re capable of”

He smiles back at you as he swivels in his chair and forces his knees between your legs so they spread wider. “Why don’t you look over those financials and see if you can handle the edits while I give you a taste of my many talents?”

You go to reply but your voice is silenced by his tongue as it trails up and down the top of your panties. Your hands grip into the loose paper on the table as your body leans forward for support. “You see Bells; I have a wicked tongue…” he whispers into your heated folds as his finger forces your panties to the side. “They hired me because I always get what I want and right now….” He pauses as his tongue dips between your lips and slowly strokes your clit. “I want you to feed my desire”.

“Fuck” you moan as his lips take your clit hostile. 

His tongue is slow and torturous as it runs the length of your throbbing folds and teases your entrance. You shift your weight slightly back trying to gain more of him within you but he refrains. His tongue is relentless in its painfully slow strokes only tapping the area you needed him in most. 

“Say the words babe…say the words I long to hear” he whispers into you, his heated breath teasing your sensitive lips while arousing you to the breaking point.

You know what you have to say but that word has never been in your vocabulary not even in the day time hours. You said it once and have chastised yourself ever since. No he wasn’t gaining the upper hand here, not yet at least. 

You leaned to the side causing his head to shift off of you. The momentary break gave you enough time to utilize the few gymnastic skills you acquired when you were a kid. You slid up onto the desk enough to remove him from beneath your skirt, lifted your leg over his head and moved your body up so your heels were on the edge of the desk and your wet mound was still in his view. You moved your hand beneath your skirt and slowly stroked your clit while sliding your fingers deep within you. “I think you…hmmmm…underestimate my talents Mr. Black. You see…oh god yeah…I don’t need you to be satisfied to work for you…you need me to stay employed”

You could feel your climax building as your fingers hit all the right points within you. You leaned up while keeping your pace and stared into his eyes, the desire and lust shooting back at you was enough to make you pop right there. You fell onto your back as the orgasmic sensation flowed through your body and before you could get lost in it, his lips replaced your fingers and stroked you through the most powerful orgasm you’ve ever had. Your hands instinctually grabbed his head and pulled at his gel short hairs as your body shuttered beneath his vigorous lips.

You bit down on your lip trying to muffle the screams of pleasure that threatened to seep as his tongue twirled within you, licking and stroking all the wetness your body could offer. Your thighs clenched against his face as a second orgasm following right behind the first. He hummed into you and that only caused your legs to grow weak and leave you open to his continuous assault. 

His strokes decreased slowly as you came down from your high. When your body regained enough strength to rise, you felt him finally release you and whisper “Good to the last drop”.

You couldn’t help but giggle as euphoria kicked in and you felt quiet sensitive. When you finally were able to sit up and gain your footing beside him, your body gave you another spurt as you watched him lick his lips. You knew this man was going to be the death of you but strangely you were more infatuated than ever. 

Silence fell between you as you straightened yourself out and grabbed the file from his desk. You were never one for small talk and frankly you were still baffled at what had just transpired. You turned to walk away but your movements were halted by his hand on your arm.

“We have a lunch date at one, don’t be late” he says as he continues to lick the remnants of you off his lips. Your body quakes as you nodded in response.

When you finally make it out of the office you feel as if the room is spinning and you can’t hold your balance. Your body leans on the cubicle wall that sits beside you as you try to regain your bearings. 

“He’s quite the lady killer huh” Danielle whispers from behind the cubicle and all you can do is smile.

You weren’t sure what to make of him or the situation. You made it a point not to mix your two realities together in fear one might shatter but here he was, pressing the envelope and you were so easily falling under the pressure. You weren’t sure what to do but one thing was for sure, lunch was always your favorite meal of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

You stare at the computer screen, the numbers, calculations and spreadsheet as a whole read like they are in a foreign subtext. You can’t keep your mind focused for a second when your lips continue to throb with a need for more. You cross your legs in the hopes that the need will subside and you can regain your focus. 

You had no intentions of continuing this cat and mouse game with him. He was your boss for Christ sake. You had to leave your arousal for the night and keep your head in the game during the day. That was the rule and that’s how the game was always played. 

You ran your hands through your hair several times, sighing softly as not to draw attention to your current frustration. Your mind drifted for a moment and you wondered what it would feel like to have him complete the same motion and tug on your hair in an effort to claim your neck. 

You shook your head in defiance and were quick to silence such thoughts because they weren’t helping your current situation. It would be so easy to take a quick bathroom break and ease the tension yourself. You knew where and how to touch yourself in order to gain such release but strangely, you didn’t crave your own touch. Being with him, feeling him deep within you made masturbation seem like a thing of the past. You didn’t want to feel your hands, you wanted his but how were you going to play this game?  
Jake had proven to be quite the contender. He played you like a fiddle, your body putty once the heat of his breath touched your skin so how were you going to maintain your stance and insist he keep it professional? 

You were starting to question if you were even capable of maintaining such a relationship with him. You were never tested before. You never had to prove yourself to anyone so why should he be any different? If he wanted to play in your world, he had to follow your rules, end of discussion.   
You were pleased with your ability to convince yourself that you were up for the challenge. You weren’t going to let seven years with the firm go down the drain just because a man was infatuated with breaking you. No, you would beat him at his own game not only to prove that you were the master of maintaining your own identity but that you could have your cake and eat it to. 

You refocused your attention back on your work and remained focused. You didn’t bother taking your normal coffee break nor did you engage in the daily office gossip because you knew he would be lurking. You knew he had his eyes and mouth set on your body and you weren’t going to be made a fool of twice in one day.

You were finishing the last of the edits for his presentation when your mind went blank. You felt the heat of his presence come up behind you and before you could swivel your chair around, his hands were firm at the sides holding you in place. You fought the arousal seeping through your panties at his abrupt action and willed yourself not to engage. 

“Is there something I can do for you Mr. Black?” you reply calmly trying to contain the urge that ran ramped within your stomach to just force his head between your legs and ease your suffering.

You weren’t sure if it was the after shave, the strength of his demeanor or his wicked tongue that sends your mind into a tailspin but what you were sure about was you weren’t going to let him beat you, not this time.

You felt the heat of his breath move across your neck causing the goose bumps to rise in your arms as your gripped the folders in front of you.

“There are a lot of things you can do for me Ms. Swan. The question is how far are you willing to go? What will you do when your back is against the wall and you can’t run?”

His words were like liquid sex, teasing and mocking your every will to keep it business. Your body wanted to give into him and allow him to take you in every which way possible but your mind was adamant that you were in control and if you let him take it, you were no more than his office pet.

You turn your head to the side and reply “Whose running?”

Out of the corner of your eye you can see him smile and turn away to laugh. The humor he finds in your response makes your blood boil and the venom seep from your lips “You know what I think J-a-k-e” your voice sounding out each letter in an effort to capture his attention and tease his ego, “I think I’m just too much woman for you. I think you’ve never had a woman like me and the fact that you can’t break me burns you bad.”

His attention shifts abruptly back towards you, his hands rising from the back of the chair and onto your shoulders in one fluid movement. You fight the temptation to reach up and pull his hands down to where you need them because you won’t admit defeat, not when you’re so close to having him right where you want him. 

“You know what I think Bella. I think Bells is itching to get out. I think you want to break so the question is what is it going to take to break you?”

His hand slides from your shoulder down your arms and finally rests on your lap as he kneels beside you and forces your chair to turn and face him. “I look forward to breaking you and even though my cock aches to take you right now and show you just how good you can have it, we do have a lunch date, so if you please…” his voice trailing as he rises to his feet and motions like a gentlemen for you to exist the cubicle so he can follow.

You rose from your chair, pulled your blouse down, grabbed your files and made your way out of the cubicle. He was quick on your heels and unrelenting when it came to teasing you all the way down the hall. 

“There’s something you should know Bells. I always look at a woman as a fine bottle of champagne. It doesn’t matter what she looks like, how long she’s aged or how expensive she is. What matters most is how easy or hard it will be to pop her cork.” 

You tried to fight your body from pooling at his analogy. You tried to fight the urge to slam him against the wall and beg him to pop you just like he had hours earlier. Fuck this man was going to be the demise of all your realities if you didn’t pull yourself together. 

He was quick to move past you and as you followed him, you couldn’t help but stare at how firm and tight his ass was. This man was definitely sexy and the more of him you took in, the more you saw yourself letting him take you out. 

He stopped in front of the large conference room and before you could reach for the handle, he whispers into your ear. “So Bells…what’s it going to take to pop your cork babe? What’s it going to take for you to break down and take what I know you want from me?"

Your mind draws a blank. It would seem he had the ability to do this quite often and the feeling was more unnerving than anything else. You wanted to be sarcastic but a part of you wanted to see him try. You wanted to see if he could really do what he says he could. 

You turn to him as you turn the knob on the door and reply “There’s a lot of pressure in this bottle Jake and I don’t think you could endure the pop so just place me back in the ice and move on.”

When your eyes fell upon the conference room you felt a mixture of surprise and fear. It was true Jake never alluded to the fact that you and he were the only ones having lunch however you didn’t expect all the high executives to be there as well. You nervously smiled and nodded to the various attendees’s and moved cautiously along the wall to the next available seat. You could feel the butterflies swarming in your stomach when you realized that you were going to be sitting side by side the entire meeting.

You tried to jog your memory to see if you could remember why this meeting was being held. You were usually very good with dates and times and the fact that this meeting slipped your memory was mind boggling and frustrating.

The Vice President of the company made his introductions as both you and Jake took your seats at the end of the conference table. He invited everyone to grab a refreshment and if they so desired some lunch before he proceeded with the meeting. 

You tried to maintain your appearance, smiling while scanning the room looking for someone who might consider trading places with you. It was common place that all exec’s had their assistants there for quick retrieval of documents or note taking so when you noticed Danielle kiddingly waving to you from across the table, you tried to plead with your eyes for her to come and rescue you from complete humiliation. 

You pushed the seat from beneath you but before you could rise, you felt his warm hand on your thigh. Your body was forced back into position, your face still holding that fake smile as you moaned softly under your breath. 

You turned to Jake hoping he would have mercy. This was not the place or time to be frisky. Fuck! You could both lose your jobs in a matter of minutes if the Vice President even caught wind of you star gazing into each others eyes. Coworker fraternization was limited in a firm as prestigious as this one and they had a zero tolerance for interoffice romance or sexual harassment.

Jake stared back at you while your eyes focused on the words he mouthed in return, “How does that wall feel?” his lips slowly pulling into a smile as he finished taunting you with his words.

You inwardly cursed and screamed obscenities at him, the anger and irritation filling your cheeks and causing your eyes to scrunch and your chest to rumble. You knew you were acting unprofessional but in that moment it didn’t matter. He wasn’t playing fair and if he thought for one second he had the upper hand he was sadly mistaken.

Your intense stare was broken when you noticed Danielle run up to you with a half of a sandwich and a soda. “I don’t mean to interrupt but I figured you might like a bite before we start. You know how John is, he can talk for hours.” She says as she places the plate between you and runs back to her seat at the table.

You both turn and glance at the food. There is only one half of the sandwich and both of you. Your mind starts developing ways of giving him back what he rightfully deserves without anyone knowing the wiser. You can smell the wood burning in his mind and you know he has already devised a plan and it starts with his hand back on your thigh.

You hear the Vice President clear his throat which forces everyone to turn and pay attention. There is a brief silence while the VP organizes his papers so you decide to issue your final warning and hope Jake listens. “Don’t fuck with me Jake. You have no idea what I’m capable of” you whisper as your eyes glance at him one last time before turning back forward.

As your eyes move up and fight to focus on the meeting that is about to begin, you feel something fall onto your lap. You glance down and notice Jake’s pen has slid from the table and landed right on your skirt. You body tightens, your hands gripping your own pen firmly as you know what’s coming next. You decide to be cute and lean your other hand down to retrieve it but he is already there, his fingers grazing the top of your core as he moves his hands down and off your skirt. 

You peak at him from the corner of your eye as he chuckles softly and says “I’m not fucking with you Bells. I have every intention of getting you to pop but before I do, I’d like to shake the bottle first. I’ll wait until I get you to almost explode before I pop your cork. I would love to hear you p-o-p.” his lips pronunciating each letter as he turns back towards the group and puts on his work face.

Your mouth begins to salivate as your other lips follow suit. It would seem that every word from this man’s lips called to your body. You’d never felt this way before and although it intrigued you, it intimated you as well. You didn’t like the power he had over you especially because as of yet it didn’t seem reciprocated. You wanted to know you could also bend him at your will if you saw fit and up until now, he had bent you two ways from Tuesday without you even earning a chance to bend back. 

The VP’s words fell on deaf ears, your mind lost in its predetermination to find a way to make him break. He obviously knew what buttons to push with you but you were yet to find ones that ignited him. You were sure if you could find something to engage him, get him all worked up and then just leave him frustrated, only then would you be crowned the champion of this game. Only then would he come crawling back to you.

His warm hand pulls you from your thoughts of future dominance as it moves up your exposed thigh and under your skirt. You decide to stop his risky behavior by crossing your legs so tight it would be literally impossible for his fingers to get past the tight muscles of your thighs but damn it, you weren’t tight enough. His hand wiggled between them like butter on hot pancakes.

Your eyes fight to stay open as his open hand palms your core above your panties. You try to contain the moan that threatens to seep from your lips as your legs begin to nervously shake. Your eyes catch sight of the sandwich before you and you decide on the fly to pull it from the dish and hold it to your mouth.

His finger dips into you as his other hand stays occupied making notes on his notepad while his eyes remain focused ahead. You feel another deep breasted moan building from within and decide to muffle it with a piece of the sandwich. The soft white bread does nothing but muffle the sound slightly but thankfully it was quiet enough for no one to hear.

Your eyes continue to fight your lids as his finger strokes your bud softly and travels down further until he is deep within you. You roll your chair forward in an effort to conceal his actions and that only adds to the fire because now a second finger has joined and your hips were rocking to get the chair under the table. Your hands fall like a heavy paperweight onto the wood table which causes it to vibe and tip your soda can onto the table. The sticky contents drip down the table and off onto your skirt and the carpet below. 

This action was enough to cause Jake’s hands to retreat and rest just over his lip while you apologized profusely for the interruption and accident. The VP shakes his head and advises you to get cleaned up and return with some paper towels for the floor. You look up at him apologetically and nod as you rise from the floor. You take one last glance of Jake, fuming beyond belief at the embarrassment he has caused you. He thought you were a tight ass before; he has no idea what he is in for now. You watch as his finger casually seeps between his lips and his eyes close just for a moment as he tastes your very essence.

This time you fight your arousal, too angry and too embarrassed to indulge in his little stunt. You excuse yourself, storming down the hallway and slamming your hands against the bathroom door in a heated fury.

You stand before the wide mirror, your hands bracing the sides of the sink as you try to calm yourself down. He was becoming more and more aggressive with you and although you loved the thrill of the game, there was one thing you wouldn’t stand for, mockery. You’d invested too many years of your life into this job and had managed to move from mail room clerk all the way up to your nearly triple digit salary not because you kissed ass or flirted but because you were genuinely a hard worker.

You forced the knob open on the cold water and allowed it to run while you reached for some paper towels from the dispenser. Just as your fingertips touched the rough paper, your neck felt a strong heat come upon it. 

You were tempted to force your arm back and elbow him in the gut but then you heard something that shocked you. “I didn’t mean for that to happen Bella. I know I can be a little…how do you say…forthright with my intentions but there is just something about you that speaks to me. I crave you…you’re like a disease that infects me and when I’m around you all I want is more…” the heat of his final words causing your body to tremble ,your knees to weaken and your hips to fall onto the porcelain sink before you.

You fought the venomous words that threatened to leak from your lips because although he had fucked with your ego and your career, your body was aching more so now than ever. You felt his chest rub against your back and his firmness tease your ass while his hands slid between you and the sink. His fingers hooked at the bottom of your skirt and pulling up so that the tips of his fingers could trail over your wetness as it rose.

Your hands were quick to shun his movements forcing his hands down along with your skirt. 

“No, I can’t do this…” you whisper your body surprised by your minds ability to keep you sane enough to deny him.

His labored breath puffs into your ear as he whispers “Why can’t you Bella…why can’t you just let go…you know you want to…I can smell how much you need me”

A deep breasted moan exits his chest, the vibrations causing you to whimper and turn to face him. You are trying like hell to fight it and the more he stands here breathing like a sex crazed bull ready to take on his heifer, the more you want to just give in and hope his need for you is satisfied and you can continue on as normal.

His hands come upon your hips once again and slid down to cup your ass. His strength is forced out through his arms as he picks you up and forces you both into a neighboring stall. Your back slams against the inside wall of the stall as your core pools with anxious need to receive your fill. 

You both breathe heavily in unison as his hips hold you against the wall and his hand once again meets your core. In one fail swoop, he rips the cheap lace panties you have on and slides his fingers back in you.

You moan as your hands lace within his hair and pull. You can feel your orgasm building exponentially as he pushes into you more vigorously with each thrust. His demands fall upon your neck as his tongue takes your skin captive and he continues to lick and suck at your pulse as the blood rushes through your veins.

“Are you ready to pop for me Bells? Or is that cork still too tight?”

You can’t find the words to respond. Your mind is blank, your body is too far gone to help and all you want to do is scream but you can’t, not here.

“Fuck Jake…just…fuck.” You moan in desperation. You are so close and yet he continues to stroke you just slow enough that you can’t get off.

“How does it feel to be so close and yet so far Bells? You see this feeling you’re feeling, it’s what I feel like when we are apart. I feel like an addict in need of his next fix. I need my   
fix Bella, I need you to cream for me babe.”

“Oh fuck Jake I can’t…” you moan in desperation. You don’t care what you have to say or do. All you want is for this pressure to go away and you know he is the only one who can   
release it.

“Tell me what will ease this pain Bells, say it…I need to hear you say the magic word.”

Fuck! You thought to yourself. Why did it always come down to this moment right here? Why was this word so important to the both of you? Did it really matter who begged, who said please, when you both just needed to get off. You decided fuck it, you were desperate and for the sake of release you would let it fly this once.

You pull his face from your chest by his short hairs, lean down and whisper in the most seductive, feisty voice you can muster, “Are you going to give me what I need or do I have to do it for myself?”

He smiled back at you and in one fail swoop, his fingers were replaced by his firm member deep inside of you. His forceful entrance and continued rough thrusts made your back ride the wall of the stall as you moaned in enjoyment. Your hands braced his shoulders as his lips pulled the buttons off your blouse and his teeth shifted your bra down so he could grab your nipple between his lips.

The stimulations of his grunting, thrusts and viscous tongue were sending your body into a whirlwind. You bit down on your lower lip as you leaned down into his shoulder trying to contain the moans of pleasure that threatened to come out.

“You’re so wet babe and so…tight” he moans with hastened breath as his girth grows within you and you can tell he is nearing his own climax as well.

You tighten your pelvic muscles which causes him to moan your name as you wrap your legs tightly around his waist while both his hands fall from your body and press firmly against the wall. His rhythm slows a little which frustrates you because you know he is going for longevity and not pleasure.

You body is too close and you need it too bad to allow him the ability to control when and if you orgasm. You decide to lean your back against the stall and roll your hips which allows you perform the same thrusting action as him but without his assistance. 

“I’m close Bells, you need to stop.” He hisses as he tries to pull away.

Nope. He wanted this battleship, he was going down hard. You increase your rhythm, the stimulation of his skin as it rubs against your clit causes your body to erupt in a fit of trembles and moans. Your hands turn outward and try to scratch the walls as the orgasm moves through you like a tidal wave.

He is quick to pick up your rhythm and stroke you through your climatic orgasm and usher you into a second one shortly after. His body waste no time enjoying your juices and within moments his body begins to shake and he pulls from within you in haste. 

Your legs fall to the floor while your eyes gaze upon him stroking his climax out by hand. The sight of him as he braces his hand against the wall and strokes himself through his orgasm is stimulating so you decide to lace your hands over his and enjoy the moment along side him. 

He shakes and trembles at your touch like you had for him just moments before and in that moment you feel just a hint of something different. Maybe it was the heat of the moment or maybe it was the rough way he took dominance over you that seemed to bring about this warm feeling that now grew inside of you. 

You were quick to dismiss the feeling knowing this was nothing more than two people totally infatuated with each other. It was true you had become his obsession and he was your infatuation but the question was how long could it go on before the heat of the moment consumed you? You knew once it went to far there was no going back. You knew boss and secretary love never could mix well but maybe you could convince him to keep his need for you contained until you were out of the office? Maybe you could use his technique in the reverse.

His comment pulled you from your thoughts and made you smile.

“I smell the wood burning Bells. Are you devising a way to pay me back?” 

You lean in and leave him with a lasting note as you pull down your skirt and clean up. “Just remember Jake, revenge is bitter sweet. I’ll see you back inside.”

You giggled a bit which caused him to almost reach your ass and smack it as you exited the bathroom. 

“Just remember who your boss is Bells” you hear him holler as you make it out of the bathroom.

You couldn’t help but giggle because he had managed to make you feel sexier than anyone had before him. You wondered if there could be something more between you.   
It had always been a fail safe to keep any and all engagements within arms distance especially when they originated from the club. This was a rule and so far Jake had broken all of them. You weren’t sure if you were capable of handling both a work and non work related relationship. If you had to admit to anything it would be that you were both mentally and physically stimulated by him but was that enough? Was sex enough? 

Your mind was clouded with doubt and although you enjoyed finding the answers to these questions, you weren’t sure you were ready and the worse part was you weren’t sure if he was either.

Jake was a loose cannon and for the first time you felt like you were the stupid fuck who was sitting inside waiting for him to light the fuse. Do you take the chance or do you run? 

This was the debate and the answer to that very question was more unnerving than the thought alone. For the first time you felt stuck between what you wanted and what you desired and although you thought it meant the same thing, when it came to Jake, it definitely didn’t. The question was could you in fact mix business with pleasure, or better yet did you want too?


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to remain focused even after exhausting all your anger in the heat of passion with Jake a few moments earlier. It probably didn’t help that even when you both returned to the meeting, his passion and desire to claim you yet again was evident by the way he was eye fucking you while speaking profit margins and capital gains to the president of the company.

It would be foolish of you to think that you could just turn your desire off like a light switch. Each time you focused on his lips, the way he pronunciate each word to the casual way his eyes scrunched together when he referenced his notes caused your core to moisten and your toes to curl. You tried to remain focused and even when you turned away and kept your eyes on the documents in front of you, the scent of his cologne continuously teased your senses and your mind was once again lost in your need to feel his skin on yours.

Thankfully after his short presentation, the meeting concluded and you were quick to hide amongst the long line of people as they exited the conference room. Were you a coward? Yes. Were you in over your head? Yes. Did the mystery behind Jake intrigue you beyond human comprehension? Yes. Would you be able to deny him for much longer? No.

You weren’t sure what to do. Jake had made it clear that it didn’t matter the place or the time of day. If he wanted you, you were his. It had also become clear that your body was like a pile of mush whenever you were within a few feet of him so how were you expected to perform your job when his office sat no more than a few feet away? 

You inched your way back to your desk, your thighs held tightly together trying to contain the throbbing that was emanating from your core and beckoning to be satisfied. You shook your head in frustration over his obvious effects on you. You couldn’t continue to allow him in like this. You had to combat this sexual tension that seemed to form whenever you two were in the same room or area. You couldn’t continue to fall to pieces when he just licked his lips or said your name a certain way. 

The whole mental debacle was exhausting and frustrating. The fact that you were even debating whether to be horney or not, give in to your desire or not was ridiculous. This was the reason you chose to keep business and pleasure separate however, Jake had made it clear even after you expressed your discomfort that your laws didn’t matter and that in and of itself did piss you off more than anything. 

When you really sat down and thought about it, the more he pushed, the more he made you step outside your comfort zone, the more aroused you became. You were starting to think maybe you yourself were the problem not him. Maybe you had some sort of addiction to his dominant yet sexy sexual tactics. 

Your head fell to the desk with a loud thud. You were tempted to raise it up and slam it down again but you didn’t want to draw any more attention than you already had. Just as you gathered enough composure to bring your head back up, your phone rings. 

When your eyes peer up from the desk and you can see his name appear on the screen, a large sigh exits your chest as you reach for the handset. 

“Yes Mr. Black” you say in a soft voice hoping maybe just maybe this call is business related and he will cut your some slack.

“Oh we are on formal terms are we?” he questions, his voice deep and sexier than ever.

“If you keep this up you know I will have no other choice but to report you for sexual harassment.” you reply more sternly as you regain your composure and seek a way out of this sexual debacle.

“Sexual harassment? Is that what you feel…you feel I’m harassing you?” He replies with a slight chuck in his voice which only pinches as your ego and causes you to get slightly angered by the humor he finds in your comment.

You go to speak but he is quick to follow up before you can get a response formulated and spoken.

“I’d like to think of it as more of sexual teasing than harassment but call it what you may. At any rate, I was just curious how you were feeling since your eyes were screaming for more just a few moments earlier. I thought maybe you needed a little…sexual release perhaps.”

You sighed again knowing he was right but fighting everything within you not to admit to the guilty pleasures you were having while watching him present his financial findings. 

“Tell me Bella; tell me your hand isn’t inches away from her. She calls to me even when you wish she wouldn’t. She begs to be pleased like only I can please her. Let me show her how much I want to kiss her lips.”

His words were like liquid sex and your body no matter how much you fought it became aroused by his third party reference to your core. Your folds began to tremble with a similar ache that only he could ease and yet how do you stop your body when the need is too great to deny?

“Well as much as she might need you, this is neither the time nor place to satisfy such urges.”

“Is that what you think? He questions as he laughs. 

“Pleasure can be found through many avenues Bella. If I just close my eyes, I can still feel you hugging me tightly. I can still feel how tight you are and each image of you wrapped around my firm cock makes me ache for you more. Tell me you don’t want this pain to be satisfied. Tell me your hand isn’t underneath your skirt right now while your eyes close and your mind focuses on my voice while you stroke her and make her purr.”

You couldn’t focus enough to deny his allegations. Your hand was in fact between your legs and even though you wanted to somehow turn your lust off, he made it impossible to do so especially when you were already aroused beyond belief. 

“I’m sure she’s dripping wet right now…hmmm… I can still smell your scent on my fingers, so sweet”

A soft whimper escaped your lips while your fingers pushed between your saturated folds and deep inside of you.

“You see what I can do for you Bella…do you see how even my voice can bring forth your desire and need for me. You can deny it all you want but ultimately…your need to feel me penetrate you; stroke those tight wet walls until your body crumbs under me is a desire that can’t go unanswered. Let me quench that desire babe…let me dip my tongue into your wet juicy palace.”

A momentary silence falls between you and then to further your arousal, he hums into the phone and you can feel your heartbeat travel to your clit and your need to release direr than ever as your hand trembles while still holding onto the phone

“Say it Bella, tell me who makes you cream.” He demands while still maintaining that deep hoarse whisper.

“I can’t” you moan, your body giving into your vision of him stroking you while your mind reminds you not to be too loud due to the environment you are in.

“If I don’t hear you moan or hear you cream all over my fingers like I know you can then you leave me no other choice but to pull you in here for a little….dick-tation meeting with the door open.”

“Fuck Jake, please” you beg, your release drawing closer while your need to stay discrete still weighing heavily on your shoulders.

“Oh the great Bells begs for mercy…mmm... I’m inclined to oblige you but I need to hear that six letter word again just to satisfy my mind that I did in fact hear it.”

“I…don’t…need” you stutter as your thumb runs against your tender bud and two fingers join together and enter your tight wet walls, pumping faster and deeper as you gripped the phone and fought the urge to moan.

“You need me more than you know Bella, your body needs to hear how I will make you shake or you will be stroking that eager body for days.”

“You…fuck…like to see me suffer” you moan out as you can feel your body so close but not hitting just that spot to push you over the edge.

“Listen to the tone of my voice Bella, picture your fingers are my lips and tongue. My lips rub softly against your clit while my tongue dives deep inside of you. You’re so wet and your juice makes me hunger for more. I feel your hands inch down and try to grab hold of my head so I quickly take your wrists and force your hands to the chair arms. I force my face deeper inside of you causing you to rock on the wheels of your chair….”

“Oh God right there” you moan, you can feel it and as much as you wish you didn’t, you need him to take you there in the worst way.

“Feel my tongue curl and twist inside of you desperate for your juice, eager to feel you tremble at its will. I want you to cream hard babe, give me all of you.”

As if your body was a slave to his will, you begin to shake as your body spills all over your fingers and panties. His soft grunts as he shared in your moment made your climax harder, stronger and more pleasurable than the ones before. 

“Fuck me” you exhale as your fingers lesson their assault and give you a moment to relax.

“I just did” he replies and before you can say a word the clicking of the phone prompts you to his exit.

A bit of shock mixed with rage replaces your bliss as you stare at the phone not sure of what just happened. Before you can even reach the keys on the phone, your eye catches the time and you realize it only ten minutes to cut time. You decide not to indulge and call him back, that’s what he wants you to do. He likes to see you enraged, clouded and off your game.

You grab your purse and slide out the back exit door. Before you know it, you are safely in a cab and on your way home. This behavior, this avoiding confrontation or a challenge is unlike you but you feared you would never be able to conquer a man such as Jake. 

You decided rather than return to work the following day, you would take advantage of the few accrued sick days you had earned but never used. You wanted to see if you could in fact function with out him and if he too could function without you. After the first day and no urges, you thought you were cured of the disease known as Jake Black but then it hit you, like a tidal wave on the heels of impeding storm it hit you. What if in your absence he found a new obsession? What if you were merely his treat for the week and nothing more? 

These open questions were alarming but yet what was so mind boggling wasn’t the answers to the questions but why you were even thinking like that to begin with. You had no intentions of allowing this thing, this on again off again sexcapede to continue as long as it had. He was pursuing you, not the other way around so why would it matter if he moved on to his next acquisition or not? 

You tried to shake the thoughts and for once not think about Jake, the sex or anything other than just relaxation. 

Well one day and twelve hours later, Jake was still on your mind and yes your body was still trembling with a need not even your hand could satisfy. Why did he have to be so fucking sexy? Why did he have to place that idea in your head that he was the only one who could get you off? Fuck if you didn’t try to see if you could do it alone and fuck if it wasn’t an epic fail each time. You were down two packages of batteries and your fingers were cramped. You fell back on the bed and wondered how everything just fell to shit so quickly.

Before you both met you were at the top of your game both professionally and personally. Now this man, this fucking sexy ass beast comes along, rocks your world and now all you want is a slow comfortable screw against the wall. You turn over onto your side, your stomach burning with that familiar ache of your bodies need to be satisfied while your mind still tries to wrap itself around the fact that you’ve been outmatched. 

You decide maybe a healthy distraction is worth a try, maybe if you find a new partner; Jake won’t be so enticing anymore. You giggle as you run to the closet and look for something to wear. It had been a little while since the club, well maybe a few days but that was decades in clubber time. 

You giggled more sinisterly as you pulled your red leather jumpsuit with matching stiletto boots out from the closet. Firehouse red was always your favorite color you thought to yourself as you pulled the tight fabric up your body and zippered it closed.

As your ego had hit an all time high and you were just about done getting ready, the phone rings. You decide not to fall for the same trick twice and let it go to voicemail.   
As you grab your purse and keys and head for the door, Danielle’s voice stops you in your tracks as she says “Bella I know you’re off but I thought you would be interested to know that Mr. Black has invited a few office staff to his loft apartment for a little getting to know you party. Bella…it’s got a POOL!! Listen if you get this in the next fifteen minutes call me. We can go together…that’s if you’re interested so….call me!” She squeals as she hangs up the phone. 

You stood by the front door, keys in hand debating on whether or not to go. Your gut said no but your need screamed yes. You knew this was just a ploy that he was in some way using the office get together as a means to get to you but yet you found yourself intrigued. Without realizing it, you had thrown your keys in the dish and picked up the phone. Before you could stop yourself from making yet another mistake your fingers were already dialing Danielle’s number and awaiting a response.

“I knew you would call” she exclaimed on the other end and even her response pinched a nerve.

You knew if you entertained this so called “party” you would be on his turf therefore subject to his rules but then again, it would seem no matter where you were you couldn’t control yourself while with him. In an almost whisper like tone you replied “so where do you want to meet?”

Danielle squeals again and said she would have a cab by your house in a few minutes. When you finally managed to rest the phone on the cradle and look up, you noticed the outfit you were currently wearing wasn’t exactly appropriate for an office get together. 

You rushed back into the bedroom and tried to quickly decide what to wear. In your daze you forgot to ask Danielle the proper attire so you had to go on past experience alone. Classy yet not too elegant were the normal requirements so you decided that a nice black dress would work just fine. After quickly changing and throwing on some medium high heels, you grabbed your keys and met Danielle downstairs in the lobby.

She was quick to notice your black version of Marilyn Monroe’s white dress while stating she felt completely underdressed just standing next to you. You were quick to remind her that physical appearance were nothing but what was on the inside that counted most. 

Danielle was a nice distraction the entire ride over to Jake’s and when the cab finally stopped, you felt the butterflies sworn deep within your chest as you glanced up at the high rise building beside you. 

“Are you going to sit there or join the party?” Danielle said as she pulled you from the cab and literally dragged you through the front doors and into the freight elevator. 

You had never been so nervous before and weren’t quite sure why you were. It wasn’t like you had never attended a party before but yet you felt like a teenage girl going on her first date. Your hands were sweating, you felt nauseous and above all you were scared.

These feelings were nothing new to you but you felt you had overcome them when you decided to lead the life you currently had. You started to think that maybe it was the meshing of both lives that caused you to be scared or maybe it was the fact that Jake had truly struck a nerve and was pressing hard for you to be something you were to afraid to be. Nevertheless, you had to concede to the fact that you were there and that mingling was never a bad thing when it came to business, at least not yet.

When the doors opened you were dumfounded by the ambiance of his apartment. Everything from the paint to the furniture was a mixture of black and white. The various cocktail waitress carrying drinks and h’orderves also appeared in almost a penguin like fashion with black pleaded skirts, white blouses and neckties. 

You were quickly greeted by some of your co-workers and they were quick with the idle gossip and assumptions of just how successful Jake was. For some strange reason you weren’t the least bit surprised by his extravagance but ever the more curious as to the extent of his business skills. You knew that his position paid in the triple digits but it would seem he was taking a step down from something rather large when he took his position with the firm.

Your eyes caught sight of the various plaques and awards displayed nicely on the neighboring wall as you made your way to the seating area. Apparently he had owned his own business and had become quite successful becoming entrepreneur of the year several years running. You couldn’t help but wonder why he gave up such success to be bossed around by someone else.

As you took your seat on the comfortable suede sofa and engaged in meaningless conversation, you couldn’t help but notice Jake conversing at the other side of the wet bar just out by the pool. You were tempted to walk over but then you noticed a woman practically hanging over his every word and decided against it. 

It was true you both had never discussed relationships outside of your own and it was true you assumed you were both unengaged but maybe you were being an ass for assuming such things. Your eyes were quick to rescan your surrounding for some indication that your thoughts were true and he was taken however there was nothing visible to confirm.  
After about a half an hour of entertaining the bullshit gossips you decided to grab another martini and head out to the pool. You couldn’t help but stare in awe when viewing an endless pool of this magnitude. It was truly beautiful and hard to come by in a city such as this which made it all the more tempting to just dip your feet in just to say you did.

You squatted down on your knees and placed your hands in the water. The cool soothing temperature was very alluring and your mind was quick to get lost in its refreshing texture. You were tempted to take a dip but before you could rise to your feet, some drunken asshole missed a step and pushed you head first into the water. 

As you thrashed around and the water filled your lungs you mentally cursed yourself for not taking swimming lessons as a kid. When you finally had the strength to pull yourself to the surface, the relief was only momentary as your body became heavy and forced you back down. You gasped for air taking in more and more water as you fought to bring yourself back up and that’s when you felt the warmth come around your waist and guide you back up to the surface.

Once your head felt the warmth of the night air, you gasped loudly as your lifesaver pulled you towards the edge and lifted you out of the water. You fell onto your back on the hot pavement as your coworkers stared at you in fear while Danielle was quick to rush to your side.

“Bella are you ok? Oh thank god he was here. You could have died.” She exclaimed as she rubbed your arm softly while you continued to gasp for air.

“Ok everyone. Shows over...Let’s give Ms. Swan some breathing room” He exclaimed as he moved everyone back and then came to kneel by your side.

The water from his hair pelleted down onto your forehead as he grinned down at you. “You know Bells, when I said I like you wet, I didn’t mean to this extreme.”

If you weren’t so weak from the lack of oxygen you would’ve slapped him clear across the face for making light of an almost near death experience. You quickly turned your head away and huffed which only seemed to engage him further. “Oh did I hurt your honor? Here let me make it up to you. Let’s get you dried off.”

“I don’t need your help” you snip back as you force your weak body up from the floor and try to regain your legs.

Unfortunately you lack the strength to stay up for longer than a second and before you can fall back down, he is quick to grab your arm and whisper “I’m the only one who should make you weak in the knees. Now…stop being stubborn and lets get your dried off.”

You allow him to escort you through the crowd and up the spiral staircase just off to the side of the main living room. As you reach the top and walk along the long banister towards the door at the end, you can’t help but be curious. You had visited many lofts and often times the second floor was just an open floor plan similar to the living room but it would seem he had one room closed off and a totally separate room hidden behind the door you were walking towards. 

He turned the knob slowly and allowed the door to open freely. Your eyes burned from the strong chlorine still lingering within your lids but your vision wasn’t too distorted as it took in the completely white ambiance of his large bedroom. It would seem he not only owned this loft but the one beside it. 

He moved in front of you and towards a door just off to the side of the bed. You watched as he opened it and motioned for you to enter.

“I figured you might want to undress, throw your dress in the dryer and maybe take a shower. You know rinse off so the chlorine doesn’t dry out that smooth soft skin” he whispered as his hands gently skimming over your arms as you move past him and walk inside the bathroom. 

You take a quick look and then peer over your shoulder and reply “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to get me naked again Jake. Did my rescue make you hot babe?”

You knew you were playing with fire but it was like you were a totally different person when you were with him. It was like he called to your primal nature, nurtured it, seduced it and then just let it roam free. 

You let the straps of your dress fall to your sides as you walked towards the glass doors of the free standing shower. You took one step in, reached for the shower handle to turn the water on and before you can even grip the handle hard enough to turn it, you can feel his firm erection pressing hard against your ass. 

“It doesn’t take much does it Jake?” you whisper as you rise and lean heavily against his chest. 

You feel his chuckle vibrate through your back and your core instantly fills with wetness. Before you can pull away from him he is quick to wrap his arm around your waist and pull you abruptly to his chest as he whispers “No Bells it doesn’t. You see…when I want something…I usually just take it” His hand firmly pressing against your core causing your knees to shake just a little at his forwardness.

“But with you, well let’s just say I like the challenge. I like to feel your body cave into my demands, cream with just the flick of my tongue and pulsate with my sexual choice of words. In a matter of speaking, I love to make you want me more.”

You could feel yourself slipping back into that Jake coma. You could feel your body losing all control and your mind willingly falling right behind it. 

You forced your eyes open and in one last attempt to fight you pulled away from his grip. You were surprised he allowed you to pull away so freely but you weren’t naïve to think there wouldn’t be retribution for such an action; you were actually counting on it.

“We’ll I think I’ve had my fill of you for a while so why don’t you go attend to your guests while I….get washed up” you reply as you slowly push the wet dress down past your breasts and over your hips taking the lace panties along with it. You knew better than to face him while teasing because just the sight of him devouring you with his eyes would have made you falter so you kept your back to him as you slid the cloths down. 

Once you stepped out of the cloths and heels, you cupped your breasts with your arm, looked over your shoulder and replied “I can take care of myself Jake…but you can watch me if you like” a slight giggle following the end of your tease as you opened the shower door, stepped it and closed it. 

You walked over to the shower head and let the hot steamy water ease your tense muscles. You loved how hard the droplets hit your skin, almost massaging the knots right out of your arms and back. When you had finally warmed your chilled body you couldn’t help but feel disappointed that you still remained along in the shower. Were you rusty? Were you losing your touch? 

You went to reach for the liquid soap that sat on a stone edge just off to the right of the shower but your extension was paused when you felt something firm, wet and hard press against your backside. 

You went to turn but his hands were quick to grab your wrists and force your hands hard against the stone tile of the shower walls. You felt the heat of his breath on your neck, his exhale strong and firm as he laced his demands upon your willing ears “You like to tease me don’t you Bells? You like to see what it will take to cause me to just claim you. Well claiming you was never issue, you know that. What I am curious to see is if you will beg for me to ease that painful ache between your legs and even more importantly once your beg will I help or will I let you suffer….hhmmmm… the possibilities are endless.”

Your body quivers at his intentions and on some level you feared he was the type to let you suffer. Fuck! Why did you always have to be a smart ass at the wrong times? You felt his hands, move from yours, trail up your arms as his leg came between yours and forced your stance further apart. When his hands reached your shoulders, they lingered for only a moment and then you felt the loss of his touch quickly after. 

You thought maybe now would be the best time to play on his affections and see if he would have mercy however, before you could even usher a single word; the strong pulsations of the shower stream thumping against the top of your neck rendered you speechless.

Your knees started to shake as the showerhead moved down your back and ass. Your nails dug deep into the tiles as your head fell forward and you tried to keep a steady breathe. 

“You see I don’t need to use my hands to provide pleasure. I can tease just as well as I can satisfy but what I’d like to know is, when are you going to stop fighting and just surrender to me…” his hot sexy voice trails through your ears as he switches the pulsation head of the shower and holds its vibrating stream right against your bud.

“Oh….God” you moan loudly as he rotates the head around your folds. He lets the head rest there for a moment and without warning his finger seeps between the beams and slides with ease between your lips as the water streams up and rests on your clit.

“Can you picture it babe? Can you close your eyes and envision that the hot water between your legs is my hot wet tongue ravishing you clit” he moans as his fingers move with ease between your folds and the pulsating water continues to move in a rotating motion over your clit. 

“Yesss” you moan softly trying to contain the orgasm that is approaching quickly within you.

“Mmmm those walls are so tight, so wet…do you want me to ease that ache babe? Do you need me to ease those throbbing lips?” he whispers as his lips trail along your neck and his tongue slides along your shoulder and down your arm. 

“I can’t….just…fucking give it to me Jake….fuck” you moan out in frustration as two fingers push firmly inside of you while the hot water vibrates over you clit. 

You hear the metal of the shower head hit the floor and before you can focus and realize what has just happened, his hands move out of you with haste and rise up until his fingers are firmly planted on your hips. You feel him tug you from the wall and slam you hard against his erect member as you both lie seated on the stone seat of the shower. 

“How is this for pulsation?” he whispers as he pushes you forward so your hands are on the floor and your ass is up in the air as he moves in a heated fury within you. The smacking of his skin against yours as he demands your climax is so stimulating you find it hard to hold back any longer. 

“I want to feel it Bells, let me feel your heat” he moans as he slides his finger along side his hardness into you causing your body to erupt in a combination of tremors and high pitched moans. Your lips had never been spread that wide but hell if it didn’t feel like heaven. You moan and thrash, your body unleashing a tidal wave of wetness onto his forceful erection with each push.

“You’re so wet babe, fuck” he moans as he continues to push inside of you. 

As hard as you fought your body, you lost terribly when his fingers found your clit and started to stroke in hard firm circles as he continued his motion. This time with your second   
burst of heat came his as well and you both moaned loudly through your mutual climatic release.

He was always faster at regaining his composure than you. You felt him slowly side from within you and your body was quick to fall as you tried to breathe it out. You watched as he picked up the shower head, ran the hot water and soap all over his body and quickly rinsed off. Just the sight of his magnificence caused you to drip once again as if you hadn’t had enough but then again with him, it was never enough.

He turned to you as he reached for the shower door and said, “Why don’t you finish washing up and meet me in the bedroom? You can use one of my shirts until your dress gets dry. Let me go show face downstairs and I will be back in about half hour ok? I’m not done playing house just yet.”

His sultry words made you quiver and although you would love nothing more than to be a smart ass again just so he could seek retribution you knew he was right. No one was to know of this “thing” between you too so maybe it was best he entertain while you gathered your composure and strength for when returned.

You body was swollen and sensitive to the touch. He always found a way to make you almost immobile with the way he ravished your body. When you finally managed to wash up and wrap a linen towel around your body, you sought out the comfort of the bed. 

When you sat down, the rocking of the water beneath your body made you giggle. Typical he would have a water bed. When your head hit the pillow you were in instant dream land. Your body was lost to the soothing motion of the water and although you knew by falling asleep you left yourself more vulnerable, strangely you didn’t care. You wanted to see how deep the rabbit hole went when it came to Jake and maybe tonight, you would finally find your wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

You wrestle with the silk sheets that are tight around your body as you curl into yourself from an unfamiliar pain that emanates from your stomach. Your lips pull into a smile as you remember why you feel the pain and how good it was to feel such pleasure and satisfaction from just one man.

Yours eyes slowly open and glance over to your left. You feel nervousness and fear fill your body as you realize it is close to two am and you are still at his house. You leap from the bed like your ass was on fire and nearly topple to the floor because the sheets won’t allow you the freedom you needed to walk.

After nearly tearing the sheets to shreds, you finally break free of your momentary bondage and walk towards the bathroom. As you near the room, your legs get heavier as a rush of lust and desire fill you. You become cemented in place, your body cognizant of the place you lost your commanding virginity and submitted to his will. Your body starts to quiver as if you were back in that bathroom with the showerhead between your legs. A soft moan escapes your lips as your hand travels back down between your aching folds and strokes slowly.

The images that flash before your eyes are so vivid you start to believe he is actually there staking his claim on your body once again. His name seeps from your lips as your fingers slide inside while your palm rests heavily on your sensitive bud. Give into me he whispers into your ear and just the tone of his voice drives you insane with a need for release. 

Just as a second finger joins the first, a loud bang pulls you away from your lustful thoughts and back to the present. Your eyes veered to your left and then right but thankfully there was no one in the room and you could only deduce the bang came from downstairs. You stood still like a deer in head lights, alert and silent trying to listen to see if you could hear if everyone had left. You had no idea where the dryer was so you couldn’t change back into your dress and you sure as hell couldn’t go downstairs in just his tee-shirt so you were left with no other option but to wait it out.

You tip toed to the door and after a few minutes of mental debate, decided to just open the door slightly to see if anyone was still downstairs. Thankfully the door opened without a peep and from what you could see, no one was around. You pulled the door open just enough for you to wiggle out and reach the banister for another quick peek. 

When you glanced down it would seem everyone had left including the wait staff. You weren’t sure if it was safe to venture downstairs or not but something told you, it was safe enough to just walk over to the staircase to triple check. You descended a few stairs, bent down and thankfully your assumptions were right and everyone had left.

You tip toed down the stairs as a precaution because you unsure of where exactly Jake was and you didn’t want to be caught in another cage of lust by him just yet.   
As you walked through the living room the sound of water splashing called your attention to the pool area.

You walked timidly towards the glass doors and could vaguely make out Jake’s form through the mist rising off of the pool. 

When you cleared the doors and stepped onto the patio, your movements were halted when your eyes caught sight of a very naked Jake Black exiting the pool. You felt your knees shake and your body about to fall as you took in his well-built form and delicious firm ass. You bit down hard on your lower lip as you fought your bodies urge to run and tackle him. 

You knew there was no use fighting this desire; this undisclosed need to claim him, yet and still you refrained. Your mind was set on the notion that the longer he chased you and the more you resisted, the hotter your time would be. Completely lost in this visual stimulation, you forgot to swallow and in doing so, nearly choked through your bodies recoil in an effort not to suffocate. Your loud choking caused Jake to peer over his shoulder as he slowly and painfully dried the water droplets that lingered over his naked form.

“Fuck me” you whisper softly as you try to regain your stance and breathe all at the same time.

“I thought we had already established that I had and quite well I might add” he replied as he continued to dry himself off while making his way towards you.

“I can see your dick isn’t the only thing inflated on your body at the moment Mr. Black” you reply as you turn your eyes towards the wet bar in an effort to combat the arousal that   
continued to brew at the sight of him.

You feel the warmth of his hands come upon your arms, his grip firm yet not hard enough to hurt as he replies “if I’m not mistaken, it was you begging me for more Bella. Not the other way around. So you see, it’s me and my inflated dick that keeps you satisfied and from the looks of it, much wetter than I could ever be.”

His response pinched at your already deflated ego just enough to get a rise out of you. You turn your wicked stare back onto him, reach forward and cup his hard member right through his towel and reply “I’m quite satisfied without this but it seems it’s you who can’t be without me. I survived without your…” your hands squeezing a little more firmly as you continue “inflation before and I can do it again. The question is how long can you survive without the feel of my tight wet lips around you?”

A sarcastic smirk comes upon his face and it is clear he loves the erotic banter a little too much. You pull your hand away knowing your attempts at superiority are failing miserably. Maybe you should just stop fighting and give in? No! You were never a quitter and besides, if not for the chase, what else would you have in common?

Before you can ponder on that note you feel the heat of his wet muscular chest press against your breasts as he leans in and whispers “If I want wet, I can just dip in the pool so what you offer is of no consequences to me but what you have to ask yourself is, will you ever be more satisfied with just mediocre sex ever again. Can you live without feeling the thrill of back to back orgasms and meaningless, random sexual encounters? Can you, without any reservation say you don’t want me, that you don’t need me to satisfy every waking and dreaming fantasy you’ve ever had? If so the chase is over and you are free to leave but if not, drop that brick wall and let me take you.”

You knew he was right. You knew no one would be able to match his abilities but you couldn’t find it within yourself to give up the fight. If he wanted you like you knew he did, then he would fight to break down that wall and would expect nothing less than countless moments of chipping away at it until you were putty in his fingers.

You pull away and brush by him not giving him the satisfaction of a response. You leaned down and pulled a floating water tube from the pool so it rested just at the side. You rose to your feet, turned to face him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt that was draped over your naked body. 

“Now what fun would it be if I just gave into your desire Jake? You keep reminding me it’s the chase that excites you. It’s the chase that fuels your insatiable need to claim what would otherwise go unclaimed so my question is, are you going to sit there and stroke yourself while I lay in this donut tube naked or are you going to come and claim me?”

Although this hadn’t been the first time you had taunted him with your body, you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous that maybe you had pushed him too far. The way his eyes bore into yours with a desire so great it made you feel slightly weak at the knees as you tried to hold your stance was evidence enough that you were no match for him.   
When you had reached the last button and pulled the shirt from your body, you knelt down and sat right in the center of the tube and pushed off the edge.

The tube twirled around a bit and even though he was lost to your sight for only moments, you could still feel the heat of his stare as you moved farther and farther away from him. You placed your arms over the edge of the tube and pushed the water so the tube would turn and allow you to once again gaze upon him. 

When your tube finally made its rotation, you watched as he slowly unraveled the towel from his waist and allowed it to fall onto the stone floor beneath him. Your breath hitched as you marveled in the beauty that was his well sculpted physique. His eyes never left yours as his hands ran gently through his wet hair and proceeded to slide down his tight abs and onto his erect member. 

Your core pooled with heat as his hand gently glided over his glistening head several times as he groaned deeply. You were tempted to share in his same pleasure but your mind was quick to remind you that that’s what he wanted. He was all about teasing you into submission so you had to stand firm and just wait it out. Well waiting it out had become far more than you bargained for and you found it nearly impossible to withstand the urge when you watched his lower lip tuck under his teeth as he pulled vigorously on his shaft.

“You know you can’t resist me Bella. You can’t tell me you don’t wish it was you stroking me right now, feeling my firm thickness between your welcoming legs.”

A soft moan slips from your lips as you fight hard not to stare at him as he continues to indulge in self-gratification. The sight of him would have little to no effect on you if the water was still as ice cold as it was earlier that evening but apparently it’s heated at night and the feeling of that heat coupled with yours is driving you to the brink of insanity.

Your hands tremble in the water beside you which slowly forces your tube over to the side edge of the pool. Once your tube bounces off the edge and your hand grips the concrete wall to hold you steady, you feel this intense swirling of water right against your core. The pulsating jets of the pool filter brush and tease at your tender bud causing you to moan loudly as it forcefully delivers you nothing but pleasure.

“Who needs a….oh god man…when you have the heat and power of a…oh god pool filter” you moan loudly as the jets force the water firmly between your legs and causes your body to shake with pleasure as the satisfaction courses throughout your body.

Within moments his shadow blocks out the torch light that shines over your eyes as you rest in constant bliss. You feel the heat of his breathe as he kneels in front of you, your head resting on the rubber of the tube while your hands hold onto the side of the pools edge as you continue to enjoy the vibrations of the filter.

His hand comes upon yours and hold down firmly as his lips inch their way closer to yours. Your mind is so lost in pleasure you fail to notice him bypassing yours lips and sliding right over to the side of your ear.

“I do have one great talent Bella. Do you wish to know what that is?” his voice laced with desire and deep with a need to be satisfied.

“Yessss” you stutter as you force yourself to concentrate but are failing miserably as the water continues to stimulate and arouse you.

“I can make you cream without the use of my hands. I can make your body give into me without you even being able to touch yourself. Let’s see if I can make your body rock?”

You were too stimulated to fight and still the slightest bit curious to see him do it. 

“You feel those hot wet streams pulsating against your body right now? I want you to close your eyes and visualize those streams are my fingers spreading you open and that water is my tongue diving deep into your hot wet abyss. Can you see it…feel it?”

You try to respond but the visual of Jake between your legs licking and sucking on your body like it were a juicy ripe fruit was more than you could handle. You whimper softly as your hips begin to rock against the jets, eager for a strong climatic release.

The sudden vacancy of the powerful jets causes your eyes to spring open and gaze upon Jake’s sinister smirk and stare.

“I asked you what you felt and you denied me an answer so I deny you a release.” He whispers as he runs his tongue casually over his lips and continues to smile back at you.

“What makes you think I was even close?” you reply sarcastically knowing full well you were extremely close and now feel the pain of denial deep in your stomach.

He doesn’t reply but merely pulls away allowing the jets to flow once again but you find them are less stimulating than before. Your eyes watch in nervous fear as he steps to the side of you and dives into the pool. You lean up trying to catch slight of where he was but before you could fully lean up, you feel his two finger press firmly between your folds causing your body to fall back into the tube.

Your body trembles as his fingers move with ease within you and you fail to realize that while he is slowly stroking you, the tube has moved away from the filter and closer to the more shallow part of the pool. The loud crunch of his firm chest against the rubber of the tube forces your eyes open to gaze at him.

He stares at you for a only a moment as his fingers move from within you and his hands come up and over the tube to grab you by your waist. In one big tug, he pulls you from the tube and cradles you within his arms as he moves back over to the side of the pool.

When he is close to the edge, he moves his body slightly allowing you to float on your back until your head taps the side of the pool. Your hands instinctually grab hold of the edge, palms up so your lower body continues to float on top of the water. 

He doesn’t allow you to linger long, his waist swiveling between your lingering thighs and his hands pressing against your ass so your exposed core is above water. His force is so strong your upper body also rises above the water and onto the side of the pool edge so your body weight is now resting on your elbows alone while your legs are cradled around his torso.

Without delay his mouth consumes you whole, his lips ravishing your bud with intense, quick twists of his lips while the tip of his tongue teases your entrance. Your arms begin to shake as your body becomes an increased weight that your elbows can no longer sustain. 

After several quick nips he pulls from your core and whispers “So you weren’t close huh Bella? What’s going to make this tight wet pussy cream? MMM...I wonder if this…” his tongue pushes deep inside you and twists slightly causing you to moan his name loudly as he withdraws. 

“Nope…still no sweet goodness huh? Maybe its vibration you need. Is that what you want Bella? Do you want to feel my moans pulsate through your tight walls causing them to collapse in a fit of pleasure as I swallow you whole?”

Your head falls back as he moans into your folds causing your hips to thrash up as his tongue dives deep inside of you. The way his tongue twists and hooks within you as his thumb rubs vigorously over your clit causes your body to break out in tremors as you try to fight the release that is compiling within you. 

His hands grip around your legs and press your body firmly against his mouth as he growls between your legs. The vibration coupled with his unrelenting thrusts within you causes your body to erupt and spill violently onto his desperate tongue. You can hear his satisfaction of your climax as his growls turn into joyful moans while his tongue laps up your sweet juices. 

His lips linger for only a moment and before you can look up, you feel his firmness replace his tongue deep within you. He spreads your legs wider with his hands and hooks your knees over his shoulders as he moves effortlessly within you. His thick girth stretches your lips out wide as he pushes deeper and deeper inside of you. 

“Oh Jake…Oh babe…” you moan loudly as his body smacks against yours. 

“That’s it Bella, give me more” he moans as he starts to rotate his hips, his erection almost stirring in circles within you, smacking your walls as they clench around him and milk him for everything he’s got.

“Oh god…I’m so close”

Your moans only drive his speed faster and harder against you. The sensitive skin of your back rubs roughly over the stone flooring of the pool; the pain of the scratches coupled with his deep hard thrusts sends you over the edge. You can feel him meet you there as you both moan loudly while your bodies rock in unison through your mutual release.

His rhythm slows as you both come down from your high and he pulls you from the wall into his arms. He lowers his head and takes your lips within his. You can still taste yourself on him but that only heightens this tender moment between you. His lips are gentle yet assertive as he claims your tongue quickly and strokes it just as slowly as he did your clit moments earlier. 

You get lost for a moment in this romantic gesture. For one small moment you are actually enjoying the feel of this more tender side to his nature and a part of you hopes, no wishes this is only a glimpse of what you might have down the road.

As soon as that soft side breaks through your mind is quick to muffle its arrival. This was not about relationships or forming a lasting partnership. This was about mindless, meaningless sex. “Pull yourself together girl” your mind screams and just like that, your softer side regresses back into the recesses of your mind and you pull away.

You don’t give him a second to look into your eyes and see the guilt as you turn to the side and slowly wipe your lips. “It’s ok Bella. I’m not asking you to love me.” He whispers with a slight laughing tone to his voice.

“Who said anything about love?” you reply trying to keep the front up long enough to get over this mushy bullshit feeling you felt just seconds before.

“You can talk the talk but you sure as hell can’t walk the walk.” He replies as he releases your body and moves to exit the pool.

“What do you mean walk the walk? If I’m not mistaken you attacked me, not the other way around” you reply as you move to follow him out of the pool.

“That might be true but who was more than willing to give it to me? I didn’t hear you say “Oh no Jake stop. I don’t want to cream all over your face.” His voice taunting you with each syllable as it exited his mouth.

“You know what Jake... just forget it. Where is my dress? I need to get back home anyway.”

“There you go again, running away from a challenge. I thought you were stronger than that Bella. I thought you said I had no idea what I was in for.”

You pulled his shirt from the floor and buttoned it back on while you followed him into the house.

“You don’t know anything about me Jake. We had one night! ONE NIGHT! And then you appear at my job, become my boss and turn my whole world upside down. How do you expect me to put up a good fight when you don’t play fair?”

You took a seat at the breakfast nook as he walked to the other side of the counter and grabbed an apron from the hook. This intense moment between you was soon snuffled when he turned to reply while tying the apron around his neck. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you read the stitched words. There was an arrow pointing up that said “The Man” and then an arrow pointing down that read “The Legend.”

“You’re the legend alright…” you giggled within your hands.

“Yeah well the last time you got a taste, you were calling me God remember?” he replied as he turned and grabbed something from the freezer.

“So are you going to sit there and cry over your failures or are you going to convince me you hold this bull by the horns?” he replies as he smacks a pound of bacon on the counter.

You weren’t sure what to do about this whole situation but what you were sure of was maybe this might be your one opportunity to take back that power he had recently taken from you. You would use caution and allow him the freedom to tease you and then spring when he least expected it. Maybe the way to breaking him was not to fight power with power but seduction with seduction. Tonight it was time to break out the big guns and show him what Bella Swan was truly made of.


	6. Chapter 6

You watched him rip open the bacon package with his teeth. Your lower lip quivers at this simple and almost brutish action yet your mind is lost in the sexiness all the same. You had never met a man like Jake, a man so comfortable in his own sexuality and seemingly erotic and sensual in almost every aspect of his life. You had truly met your match with him and even the thought of losing your dominate nature to a man such as he was eminent, it was slowly starting to become less important by the moment.

The bacon sizzled on the griddle as he placed six strips on the heated surface. You were never fond of meat, actually, you despised anything that closely resembled it and swore off animal products once you watched a YouTube video of such animals being slaughtered. You felt your gag like reflexes kick in once the smoky smell of the pork flesh simmered under your nose and although watching this perfection of a man in merely an apron, cooking, was enough to set your sex on fire, the smell was too strong to ignore.

You swiveled off the chair and decided to casually walk into the adjoining living room hoping the smell would be less potent in a more open area. As you walked past the coffee table in the center of the living room, your eyes slowly scanned the various framed photos that filled the center glass. While focusing on the people in the picture, the reflection of a rather strange piece of machinery caught your attention and caused you to turn and take notice. When you couldn’t decipher its functionality from afar, you decided a closer look was in order.

You walked cautiously towards it, the strange makeup quite intriguing and very different from any other exercise equipment you’d ever seen before. Your hand rose from you side and your fingertips slowly grazed over the metal exterior as you tried to figure out exactly what it was used for. When you got behind it you noticed a tag that read Teeter Hang Up. You wondered if this was in fact an exercise machine or just one of his hidden sex toys. 

“It’s an inversion machine” he hollered from the kitchen causing you to turn to face him.

“Oh it that what you call this sex toy? Here I thought it was a machine that helped you self-pleasure” you reply sarcastically as you reach down to grab the boots located at the base of the machine.

“Why self-pleasure when I have a willing and quite able person to do it for me, well that is if she can stay long enough in the kitchen to taste my smoky crisp bacon” he replies as he grabs a piece of cooked bacon and makes his way towards you.

“I’m able…but willing…well, you have to earn that degree of attention” you reply as you slid your bare feet into the boots and latch them in place.

It wasn’t that you didn’t believe this machine was in fact an exercise machine but the notion that someone could in fact get a workout from its capabilities did peak your interest. Before you could position yourself on the back rest, you felt his heated breath on the back of your neck as his hands laced around your waist.

“You know this machine has another name, it’s called the deal breaker”

You turn to the side and reply “oh the deal breaker. I have to say, I’m even more intrigued now than before. Let’s give it a try shall we?”  
He releases his hold on you and allows you to click your weighted boots into the bottom bar and brace yourself to the sides.

“Oh I forgot to mention, once upside down, you will need someone willing to bring you back up. I’m curious to see just what you will do to recover your stance”

Before you can protest, he tilts you back and you find yourself hanging upside down on the bar. The anger and resentment are coursing through your veins as you realize what an ass you were for allowing your curiosity to get the best of you. You managed to put yourself in another compromising position and this time, it was no one else’s fault but your own.

Unable to admit to your fault you try and relieve yourself from the compromising position by giving into his ego. You knew if you stroked him just the right way he would rescue you from the situation and although it wasn’t in your nature to submit, sometimes you had to do what you had to do to survive.

“Ok Jake, you’ve had your fun, help me off.” 

“I’m sorry babe did you say help me get off? You truly are the adventurous one aren’t you? Even now when you’ve gotten yourself caught up in a rather…sticky situation does that   
controlling, domineering side to your personality come out?” He replies as he moves closer and stands just a few feet in front of you.

“I’m not kidding Jake...get me off!”

You weren’t sure if it was too much blood to the head or pure anger at your own stupidity that made all the words that came out of your mouth have a double meaning. You couldn’t think, your head hurt, your ankles throbbed and above all your anger soared as he continued to stand there and do nothing but grin.

After a few minutes of trying to twist and turn your way out of your restraints and failing miserably, you decide to give up. You were sure any minute you would lose consciousness from the continuously blood flow to your head so at least then he might find pity and set you free. 

You tilt up a bit and watch as he kneels down to meet you. “Just say the magic words Bella…” he whispers as his tongue exits his mouth and runs painfully slow over his lower lip.

Frustrated, dizzy and annoyed you decide not to give in. You would rather lose consciousness than beg for his assistance. Bella Swan didn’t beg, never had and never will.   
It was true in the thralls of passion you might have said it but that could never be held against you because it was only during an epic moment that those words unconsciously slipped from your lips. This time was different. You were fully conscious, unaroused and well aware of what he asked and even if you died from this stupid mistake, you would never beg for something that should be so freely given in a time of need.

“So even now, when you lie on the verge of unconscious, do you still not ask for help? I have to say Bella, you are definitely one tough cookie to crack but as you know, I love watching as I make those hair line fractures in your resolve one lick at a time.”

Before you could drum up a response his ankles appear on either side of your head and you could feel the heat of his breath on your exposed core. “I have to say…seeing you in this light makes me so…hungry” he whispers as width of his tongue runs the length of your core from bottom to top.

While still maintaining his slow stroke, the soft skin of his hands come upon your ankles and forces your legs wider apart on the bar. With slight force he pushes the back rest up giving you slight relief as your body falls upon it and you are slightly raised from the floor. When the spots finally leave your sight, your exquisite vision is greeted with a large, firm guest hanging right above your lips. 

Before you can decide what to do about this new situation, your thoughts are interrupted when you the moisture and tenderness of his lips clamp down on your tender bud. A moan escapes your lips at his intrusion while your hands brace the cold metal bars on your sides in an effort to combat your arousal. You were still very pissed that he left you in such a distressed state for so long but it would seem, like always, your body always gave into his will.

“You taste so much sweeter when you submit Bella. It suits you well.” He moans as his fingers spread your folds apart and his tongue takes the short journey down your bud and seeps between your very wet lips. 

Your mind is lost in a mixture of pleasure and rage. You’re angry because he thinks you’ve willingly submitted to his will and you are beyond aroused by the sensual strokes of his tongue.

“I can feel the rage burn off your skin Bella. I know this compromising position is hard to come by and like I said, this machine is known as the deal breaker. I know once I release you, you will run but for now, your body is my playground and I do….” His tongue entering you fully and twirling mercilessly within and then quickly retreating out as he finishes his sentence “in tend on playing”.

You moan your response, the words you intend on saying escaping into the air as mumbles while his tongue continues to stroke up and down your wet walls, teasing and toying with your need for him to give you the release you deserve.

The heat of his moan as he enjoys devouring your eager mound is mind altering. Your hips thrash upward in need, your body aching and pleading with him to stop the teasing and deliver on what he promises. In an effort to entice him, your head rises from the machine and your lips wrap tightly around his firm erection. The deep vibrations of an even louder moan fill the walls of your body and cause you to tremble as he braces his hands around your ass and forces your lips tightly to his. 

His tongue is like a bucking horse, its length thrashing and pivoting within you causing you to moan with equal pitch to his as you stroke his length fast and without pause. The sweetness of his juices starts to fill your mouth as his hips aid in the movement of his large manhood within your mouth. Within moments, a tidal wave of pleasure fills you as you swallow his climax deeply and he returns the favor onto you. The mixture of moans and moisture makes the climax hard and overwhelming. Without regard, his shaft falls from your lips as the seizure like tremors course through your body with extreme intensity.

His lips never leave your body as he helps you ride out your orgasm, his tongue slowing its pace within you as the last of your juices spill onto his lips. You had never felt such an overwhelming feeling like this before. Each encounter with him was memorable but this; this was on a completely different level. You weren’t sure if it was the fact that you were half upside down or that he took charge but either way, you definitely wanted more.

You fell back onto the machine as he pulled away from you and moved the backboard into the upright position. His eyes never met yours as he leans down and unlatches the gravity boots from your feet so you could step out. Once the braces were released, he rose and stood a few feet away while you gathered yourself. 

In a normal relationship this would be a romantic moment, two love birds sharing in a hug and kiss as a sign of their love for one another but you weren’t just any couple. Your relationship wasn’t normal on any level and so keeping with that thread was the only way to keep each other engaged. You knew the rules, you knew the terms of engagement and up until this point you enjoyed these small battles for dominance. You enjoyed his constant quest to make you into his submissive and you relished in the many times he almost succeeded so now shouldn’t be any different. 

You stepped out of the boats, walked past him and made your way back into the living room.

“I have to say Jake, I’m a little disappointed.”

You take a seat on his suede couch and cross your legs waiting to see if he would engage.

“No, I don’t think your disappointed Bella…that’s not the right term for what you are feeling. What you’re feeling is defeated, conquered and out matched.” He replies confidently as he turns to face you.

“No, you caught me at an awkward moment. It’s not defeat if you don’t give your opponent a fair chance. You took advantage so as far as I’m concerned, there was no admission or in your case submission, just a moment of weakness.” You reply smiling in confidence knowing you were teasing a rather untamed and sex driven individual.

“Oh is that what you think?” he replies as he slowly makes his way towards you, the look of desire and lust filling his naturally dark brown orbs and changing them into a very sexy onyx color.

“I don’t think… I KNOW. I never begged for you to release me. I asked. There’s a difference. You might have won the battle but the war is still in full swing.” You whisper as your hands ride up his firm strong legs and hover directly on his inner thigh.

He leans down, his arm firmly planted on either side of your body as his lips come inches from yours when he whispers “Well then I guess we will just have to see how long it will take for you to finally beg won’t we?”

As much as you hated to admit it, eventually he would have his way and you would beg. You hadn’t gone more than a few days without him chasing after you. You weren’t sure if another stint like that could last but that annoying thing known as pride was going to force you to try.

“Yes we will” you reply and before you can continue, he pulls up from the couch, walks over to the other room, disappears for a moment and then returns with your dress.  
“You'll be needing this before you go.” 

You nod and take your dress back into your possession. Without regard for his presence, you slowly unbutton the shirt, let it fall freely from your body and innocently linger for a few minutes completely naked in front of him, hoping he would give into his need for your body one last time before you left. Unfortunately, his resolve was just, if not greater than yours and he just stood there, his eyes running up and down your body but his firm cross armed stance never faltering as you got redressed.

Once the dress was back on and you slipped into your shoes, the loud crack of thunder caused you to almost lose your footing but thankfully, Jake was quick to grasp your elbow and keep you a float. You were never a fan of rain, the humidity was killer for your hair and the dampness makes you feel extra sticky. You knew the dark trek home would be horrible but if you were to keep your strong demeanor, you had to go before your resolve shattered and you gave into his unrelenting demands for your submission.

“I guess this is good night then” you whisper as you look up into his eyes.

If there was one thing that kept you captivated about this man it was the fact that sometimes he was like an open book and other times you couldn’t for the life of you see what he was thinking. His eyes didn’t linker long and with a slight grin his hand moved up and motioned towards the door.

You obliged and once your entered the freight elevator, he leaned in, pressed the L button and closed the gate. You kept your eyes on him as the elevator descended and just when his appearance fully disappeared from your sight you heard him say “all in due time Bella.”

Leave it to him to pinch at your ego when you couldn’t do or say anything in return. You stomped in place at this simple fact and when the elevator reached the lobby floor, you pulled the cage up in a heated fury and marched out the lobby doors. 

The rain came out of nowhere, its hard drops pounding against your bare skin as you turned left and right in search of a cab. You knew it was early and in the city, cabs were hard to come by but why did it have to be hard now? You were completely drenched within moments and when you had just about given up, the bright headlights turning down the street heading in your direction renewed the last bit of hope of ever getting home before the sun came up.

When the bright yellow cab came into view, you took several steps to the curb and waved for his attention. When the cab finally came close enough to the curb, you reached out for the handle but before you could grab it, you felt a firm pair of hands grab your arm and pull you back into a neighboring alley alongside the building.

You gut instinct was to scream and start swinging but the scent of his faded cologne kept your mouth closed and your nerves at bay as he pressed you against the wet hard brick of the building. 

His chest was now firmly resting on yours as his leg dug between your locked one, forcing them apart. The heat of his breath teased at your neck as he whispered “I don’t care if you submitted to me Bella. I can’t deny I want you and I can’t deny I enjoy the challenge but sometimes, the need is greater than the desire.”

Before you could issue a response, his lips crashed against yours, the need and lust of his body evident by his tongues dominance within your mouth. You knew this wasn’t the place to give into your desires but at the same time, feeling his aggression, his primal need to have one last taste of you was enough to give in to the guilty pleasure if only this one time.

His hands frenzied over your wet body, his fingers crawling beneath your soaked dress and roughly pushing your panties to the side to allow for more access. Your body hitched on the wall as his fingers pushed inside of you fast and hard, their abrupt and slightly painful action causing you to be so aroused; you moaned his name without a second thought.

“You’re so wet Bella, fuck!” He moaned as his fingers were quickly replaced by his erect member, his thrusts firm and strong as he moved swiftly within you.

“Just how you like me Jake” you moan in response as your hands grip his back, your legs cradling tightly around his waist allowing him to fill you completely and usher you into another epic climax just like moments earlier.

The rain was of no consequence and if anything, it only heightened the arousal between you. The feel of his wet hot skin as it teased your tender bud while he moved within you forced the climax from your body sooner than you care to admit too. Your walls collapsed around his swelling shaft, your body erupting into fits of spasms as you trembled and quaked against his body.

You leaned your head into his neck, your teeth clenching around his wet skin in an effort to muffle the loud moans that threatened to escape your lips. With his burst of pleasure came a second tidal wave of your own, his body continuously moving fast and hard within you as your bodies fell victim to your respective euphoric releases.

When the trembles began to subside and you could feel the cold replace the heat of where he once resided, your legs fell from his waist and tried to regain their stance on the slippery ground. Your hands never left his neck as you stood in the rain and just stole glances at one another. Again here you were, an otherwise tender moment between lovers and yet and still no words would escape either of your lips. Neither of you could admit to the growing feeling between you but it had become all too clear on a rather dark and misty morning that something was growing between you. You weren’t sure how long this would last but right now you weren’t going to worry about what the future; all that mattered is what you felt right now and right now, the only word that came to mind was exclusivity.


	7. Chapter 7

The gaze lasted longer than anticipated. You weren’t sure if the feeling was mutual or if it was just another famous play to show his dominance over you. Your mind screamed so loud to open your mouth and issue your demands but yet again, your mind and body weren’t cooperating with one another.

He pulls away, his hand lacing within yours as he pulls you towards the street. As luck would have it, a cab happened to be traveling down the street and stopped once you both reemerged from the alley. A soft sign escapes your lips, its tone low enough that a normal person wouldn’t have heard it but loud enough for his ears to catch wind of and turn to notice your moment of weakness.

You hated being so weak. You fought long and hard to uphold your strong demeanor and to lose it all now, to a man such as Jake, wouldn’t be a catastrophe but it would allow for further heartache and that just wasn’t acceptable. 

You tried to cover up your actions by coughing while casually motioning to the downpour that surrounds you indicating its intensity was the cause for your momentary distress. You knew such a gesture wasn’t so easy disregarded by a man such as Jake. You were two of a kind. You played on people’s weaknesses in order to get what you wanted except, with each other, it was becoming harder and harder to come by. 

He kindly opens the cab door and you nod your appreciation as you enter shortly after. He reaches in behind you and hands the driver the fare while rattling your home address off like he had been there countless times before. You turn to him, your eyes questioning the numerous inquires your lips fail to vocalize. In normal Jake fashion, he pulls from the cab and as he slowly closes the door he replies” I make it a point to know my challenger and in your case, everything down to the way you like your coffee. You are no mystery to me Ms. Swan and if memory serves me right…its Jake 5, Bella 0.”

His insinuation of your lack of control squashes any emotional connection once felt between you. It was clear your relationship continued to be a game, a game you had unwillingly engaged in but on some level craved more than anything else.

The anger and disgust filter through your mind and body in a heated fury. Like a child denied their play time, you stomped and broke out into a screaming tantrum while the cab pulled out onto the main road. Once again he manages to gain the upper hand and that fact left a bad taste in your mouth. How could you be so weak? When had you lost sight of the overall picture? It was clear his mind had been in the game the whole time but where was yours?

Sadly the answer to that very question was that for the first time in a long time, you allowed your heart to become vulnerable. You didn’t deny the chemistry, attraction, lust and desire you felt but with him, things just seemed different on so many levels.

The cab ride home allots you time to think, to decide if you could continue or if your heart would in some way find another moment in which to intrude upon the fun. This relationship after all was a game, a challenge of wills. You had made it clear to yourself that this wouldn’t venture into the realm of any form of an emotional relationship so in keeping with that notion, you had to limit these random moments of affection as best you could. It was in these moments when the game went from fun and arousing to complicated and confusing.

You didn’t want to be dependent but at the same time, you didn’t deny that sexual dependence already existed between you. The fact of the matter was you had to separate sex from love and decide which you wanted more. There was no denying under it all you eventually wanted to feel and know the love of a man but seeing as how your relationship started with lust, you felt that because of that simple fact it could never equate to anything more than just that.

Before you could dig deeper into the matter further, you found yourself back home. You decide you had exhausted far too much thought into this endeavor and felt comforted in the fact that you had discovered the truth of the matter before this tug of war game between your head and your heart truly over took your life. Jake wasn’t the first to mind fuck you and you were sure he wouldn’t be the last. 

In an effort to keep yourself grounded and mentally sane, you decided to keep your emotions hidden away for now and wait to see what his next more was going to be. If he took the leap first, it would be a win-win situation. You win the challenge and his heart therefore mind and soul would be at peace.

Feeling elated to draw such a conclusion amongst such mental distress was comforting. You were sure this recent escapade would have weakened your strong resolve but alas, you had a plan. Jake had only seen a hint of your skills but come Monday, he was in for just a smidge of your true potential.

Once you enter your apartment, fatigue sets in. You feel like your body had been hit by a Mack truck and the only thing you want to do was sleep. You muster enough energy to drag yourself into the bedroom, close the blinds and fall onto the comfortable fluffy comforter of your bed.

When your body got its fill and your eyes slowly open to take in the night sky, you are surprised to find the sunbeams still glaring through the cracks in your vertical blinds. Turning onto your side, you glance at the clock and notice it was one p.m. Not thinking anything of it, you pull yourself out of bed and head towards the kitchen to brew some coffee.

While gathering the coffee grinds and filter you reach for the TV remote and flick it on as a side distraction. After setting the pot to brew, you turn your attention to the news and are dumbfounded when your eyes focus on the lower sub bar at the bottom of the news broadcast. You had slept your way through Saturday and part of Sunday, FUCK! You had never slept so much in your life and although the weekend usually consisted of partying and the occasional spring cleaning, it still irked you to all hell that you had slept right through it.

Once the coffee was ready, you took a peak in the refrigerator to see what you could make to eat. Agitated and annoyed you realized that the only two things left inside was a week old Chinese take out container and a bottle of milk. You were in no mood to deal with the hoards of people that decided Sunday was the best “bring your annoying family to the supermarket” day so you decided to take a quick jog to the local farmers market in the hopes not all the good produce was gone as of yet.

You took several sips of your coffee, threw on a tennis skirt and a shirt and made your way out to the market. When you arrive at the market about an hour later, it would seem everyone and their mother had decided to do the same thing. Trying to gain some perspective, you lifted onto your tippy toes to see if your favorite vendors still had any good fruits left. After locating one of your fav's, you push your way through the cluster fuck that was the busy one lane of traffic for this particular market. After elbowing and side swiping several patrons, you finally make it to “Tony Apple Farm”. 

The owner of the orchard was a nice, old Italian man and even though you didn’t visit the market often, he was always good about setting aside some of the best apples, blueberries and strawberries he had grown during the season.

“Ahhh my Bella!” Tony exclaims with his distinguished Italian accent.

“Pisano” You reply while extending your hand out so Tony could kiss it.

After exchanging pleasantries, Tony brought forth his little basket of goodies he held on the side just for you. You were delighted at the ripe, fresh nature of his produce and decide just to take a taste not only because you were starving but just to make sure they were sweet enough to eat right away. 

The moment your lips clench around the big, fat red strawberry and the sweet nectar of this fine fruit dance around your taste buds you feel like you literally had an orgasm. You never tasted something so sweet and juicy like this before. A moan escapes your lips depicting your enjoyment and just as you are about to compliment Tony’s fruit, the heat of his breath falls against you neck and startles you.

“I never thought fruit could be so erotic until I watched your soft, wet lips take hold of such a delicate fruit.”

You nearly choke on the fruit as the remnants of the first bite still linger on your tongue. You wonder if he had surveillance or a private eye watching your every move, every waking minute of the day. How else would you explain his mysterious reemergence at all the most inopportune times in your life? 

You were neither physically nor mentally equip to engage him. It was true you had a plan for Monday and being that it was still Sunday, you thought at the very least you would have one day free from this sensual battle but no, not Jake. He was the master of finding all those moments when you were weak to invade. 

“Well it’s nice to finally wrap my lips around something that doesn’t put up a fight. At least with fruit, I know I’m guaranteed satisfaction.” You reply smugly as you place the other half of the strawberry in the garbage alongside you and reach into your purse to give Tony the money that is owed to him.

He leans in closer, the heat of his reply tickling your earlobe as his heated lips tap it softly “Here I thought you enjoyed the challenge but I guess I was wrong. It’s too bad. I was truly looking forward to breaking you.”

You turn your head abruptly to the side, gaze up and catch a glance of his wicked grin. He was truly talented with his choice of words but then again, so were you. 

“Whatever gave you the idea you even had the slightest chance of breaking me Jake? Some have tried and many have failed and although you think you have made these so called “fractures” in my resolve, they are mere visual distortions of your perception. You haven’t nor will you ever break me.”

Your response had little effect on him. It neither wiped the sinister smirk off his face nor did it cause him to remove himself from your presence. If anything, you think on some level it aroused him as his hands move swiftly up and down his legs as if he was fighting everything within him not to claim you right there. You weren’t sure if it was the delicious cologne he was wearing, the sexy way he stared at you or the fact that you had managed for a single moment to upstage him in his verbal seduction that made you want to leap into his arms and just ravage his body. You fought your desire knowing this would just prove his point and further confirm you were weak while in his presence. You decide to fight the pool of wetness forming in your panties at the mere sight of his masculinity and turn to receive your change from Tony.

With money in hand, you turn to face him once again and were surprised to find he was gone. You would be lying if you said you weren’t slightly disheartened by his seemingly coward escape but at the same time empowered that you had finally managed to fight off his attempted attack on your resolve. 

You thanked Tony once again for the fruits and maneuver your way back out onto the main road. Once you were clear of the crowds, you decide to slow down your stride and just take in what was left of the afternoon.

While crossing the street, you couldn’t help but notice a new Gelato store was open a few blocks away from your house. Your mind began to swirl with thoughts of how delicious it would be to have some ice cream to go along with your fresh strawberries. After brief thought, you make your way down the road and into the store, the sweet smell of fresh gelato and various toppings bombarding your senses and teasing your taste buds as you make your way from the door to the counter.

After debating over which flavor to acquire, you finally decide on plain vanilla with a side of walnuts. You always loved a little crunch with your ice cream. You took a seat in a cute little two seater table by the front store window so you could enjoy the scenery outside while you indulge in your chilled treat. 

After pouring the nuts and a few strawberries onto your ice cream, you place a spoonful of this decadent dessert into your mouth and feel your body fill with satisfaction at its rich texture and cool after effects. You welcome such feelings since you were still slightly overheated by your interaction with Jake just a few moments earlier. You were proud you were able to fend him off but at the same time, extremely curious as to why he chose to retreat rather than engage.

As you took another spoonful of your delicious dessert, you allow the spoon to linger in your mouth for just a moment while your tongue swivels around its structure, lapping up all the remaining remnants of this delightful dessert. As the spoon slowly moves from within your lips, once again his voice invades your ears as he whispers “For someone who denies the pleasures of the flesh, she sure does enjoy her share of nuts and cream.”

His quick witted comment makes you nearly choke on your ice cream and causes the spoon to fall freely from your lips and onto the floor. It took you a moment to focus on just swallowing what was in your mouth and in that moment he decides to interject yet again “Merely speaking from experience, I enjoy a much richer, warmer and extremely decadent cream over the sweetness of gelato but then again, my producer has declined the sale of such delights so I’m forced to resort to the coolness of gelato for the time being.”

You weren't sure what to say in response. Your body said “just give in your stubborn bitch” while your mind said “don’t be weak; let him grovel if only for pure satisfaction alone”. You turn to the side, a wrong move on your part because not only was he still strikingly handsome but now your eyes were privy to his vicious tongue as it ran the length of the spoon and tethered around its outer rim giving you the mental imagine of just how well he could work the lower regions of your body.

“If I didn’t know any better Mr. Black I would say you are stalking me. Is that how you acquire your woman…by stalking them until they submit to your will?” you reply as you place the top on your ice cream and move to stand up from your seat.

His hand is quick to grab your arm and hold you down on the seat as your eyes lock on one another in one quick instant. “I think you like to string your men along. It makes you feel powerful, strong and in control but ultimately…I think deep down, you yearn for a man that can take you head on. You thirst to be dominated, taken and above all pleasured in every way imaginable. I think you fear me because I am that man and I think you run from me because I will be the one to break you Bella.”

“It must be very crowd in that thick brain of yours with all that self confidence and ego taking up all the room. I neither want nor need you to dominate me” emphasizing the word dominate with your fingers making quotation marks in the air as you speak. “What you fail to realize Jake is I don’t need a man to satisfy me. On any given night I can randomly pick a man and convince him he needs me in more ways than one just like I have you so no I don’t need you. It’s quite the contrary. I think you need me.”

You could sense you were hitting a nerve as his eyes frown slightly at your insight. For the first time he had no comeback and you thought this quite the opportunity to leave before he earns another point in this sexual game of wills. “Bella 1, Jake 5” you whisper as you move past him and out the door. 

You couldn’t help but smile at this small accomplishment and for a moment you feel a hint of regret for coming on so strong. You did enjoy his willingness to engage you but at the same time, you didn’t want him to think he was in any way winning each time he got you in the sack. You would play with his ego yes, but you allowed him to dominate that was the difference. It was your choice to let him in, completely voluntary and not for any other reason.

When you make it through the lobby of your building you are disheartened to find the elevator was out of service. You despised taking the stairs not only because you lived on the ten floor but because you were always afraid something bad would happen to you while confined in such a poorly lit, tight space as the stairwell. You sigh under your breath and decide to just suck it up and make the long schlep up the stairs.

The first few flights were bearable but you never thought you were so out of shape until you were out of breath by the fifth flight. You pause for a moment, taking in several deep breathe of air and trying to relax your heart enough to continue onward. When you regain your strength and attempt the next flight ahead of you, your ears catch the sound of the lobby stairwell entrance door opening and closing. 

Fear fills your mind as thoughts of what masked man might be following you up the stairs. You decide not to dwell but instead make your way up the stairs faster than you ever thought possible. You press your fatigued muscles to the limit, hiking two steps at a time until the signage for your floor came into view. Once you reach the landing, you pull open the door and peer over your shoulder as you move through the entryway. In your distress you fail to notice him standing on the other side of the door and as a result your face makes a permanent indentation in his chest and then bounces off abruptly causing you to stumble back hard into the closed door of the stairwell. 

Discombobulated and distraught your eyes peer up into his and find relief in the fact that it was Jake and not some psycho killer out to dismember your body. His hands remain firmly planted on either side of your head caging you against the door as he leans in and admires your weakened stance and fearful expression. “Is that fear I sense? No it can’t be. Bella Swan knows no fear. Bella Swan is the breeder of fear and sexual frustration. She knows not fear or submission, only dominance and desire.”

Your eyes get lost in the depth of his stare. You could see so many conflicting emotions in his eyes it was hard to tell if he was once again seducing you or just insulting you. In all honesty, it didn’t really matter either way because you were so amped up with fear you couldn’t rationalize enough to care which it was at the moment.

“I have to say Bella, fear compliments you. In fact, just the scent of it as it permeates off your skin is quite arousing to me. I wonder how good it tastes” the heat and sexuality of his words stimulating every pore and sense in your body as his sweaty hands slide down the metal door following closely behind his descending body. Before you can rebut, his hands take their control over your weakened leg and force it to hitch over his shoulder as his head disappears beneath your skirt.

The smooth texture of his moist lips tease at your core as they run the length of your folds above your cotton panties. Your hands instinctually press against his shoulders, your mind telling you this is neither the time nor place for such engagements but your body telling you it didn’t matter. “Oh yes….fear smells just as sweet if not sweeter when coupled with instant arousal” he whispers as his finger wedges between your panties and your core, shoving the thin fabric off to the side thus allowing his tongue to dip within the moisture that pooled just beneath the surface.

“We can’t do this here…” you whisper hoping he will see the truth in your words and relieve you of this potentially embarrassing situation. You were a private person and as such, public displays like this one weren’t in the rule book and therefore deemed inappropriate.

“Don’t you see Bella; I don’t adhere to your rules of engagement. You decided not to play fair. You decided you could out wit me in a meeting of the minds so I had to show you that although I was temporarily at a loss for words, my lips still know just the way to get my point across without vocalization.”

Before you could insist, his tongue seeps between your tender walls and plunges so deep within you, your one strong leg becomes weak causing you to fall slightly at his advances. Sensing your weakness, Jake takes your other leg and places it upon his shoulders, the weight of your body falling heavily upon his lips and ushering you into a whole new set of pleasurable sensations as his lips clamp down hard on your tender bud as his tongue remains merciless within your tight wet walls.

“Oh God” you moan softly, your hands gripping firmly into his shoulders as you try to contain the cries of pleasure that threaten to seep from your lips.

You had never had the pleasure of feeling so aroused over the combination of fear and adrenaline. It was true many of your endeavors did have a small element of surprise but what pushed you over the edge this time was something more. It was the fear of being caught, embarrassed and without a solid excuse that drove you to the brink of epic orgasm. His tongue works its way deep inside of you, twisting and swiveling every which way while heat of his deep aggressive moans toy with your tender bud.

He withdraws for only a moment and with his withdrawal came his masculine demand that sends your body into a fit as your climax nearly hit without him even touching you “Show me why I crave your cream like no other Bella. Give into the heat of the moment. Give into the fear, anger, love and passion you feel in this moment. Give me what I desire most…”  
His words were like liquid sex to your ears. The moment his tongue dips in for a second time, his fingers digging into your ass as his mouth devours your bud whole it’s all over. 

Your body thrashes as you moan so loudly the neighbor’s dog begins to howl in repercussion. At that moment you didn’t care who saw, heard or even reported your acts to management. You had never felt a tidal wave of pleasure as you did in this moment. Every muscle, nerve, pour and bone in your body quaked in pleasure as his tongue continued to lick you right through your climax. 

When he had gathered his fill and your body came down from another epic high, he places you down slowly onto the floor and continues to lick his lips as he rose from the ground to meet your eyes once again. What were you going to do with this man? It would seem no matter how much you tried to avoid him, he would always be there. Was your perceived reputation worth so much that you couldn’t just give in to him? Would he leave if you did? There were so many unanswered questions and that was part of the problem. You didn’t want complications however it would seem that the more you engage the more complicated it became. 

Before you could even muster enough energy to inquire he was pulling away from you and walking towards the elevator.

“I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early right Bella? Don’t forget, I have a conference call at eight so don’t be late” he hollers as he approaches the elevator doors.

“So you are going to leave just like that? You know the elevator is broken right?” you reply hoping he might elude to any emotion other than the normal lust he exhibits each time you were together.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way” he replies as the chime of the elevator doors opening rings throughout the hallway and he disappears from your sight.

As sad as it was to admit, he was right. You probably wouldn’t want him if he was easy because easy men were never attractive to you. He was attractive because he was a challenge and he continues to entice you because he wasn’t a pussy so ultimately, the game would continue on until it was no longer fun. 

On some level this disheartens you but you were quick to remind yourself of your thoughts of yesterday. This was a game and he was the ultimate trophy. Today he earned his reward but tomorrow, well tomorrow he was definitely in for the surprise of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

The after effect of your brief yet erotic moment in the hallway continues to linger between your legs, a constant reminder of just how talented your new boss truly is at his craft. You can’t help but smile as your finger slides over your bottom lip, recollections of the numerous unspoken innuendoes and various random acts of passion you’ve incurred in such a small span of time parades through your mind on constant replay. 

You welcome such thoughts because they are a clear indication that you still possess the one thing that’s made having you as a partner irreplaceable, desire. You always believed this was your most valued asset, the ability to lure, seduce and have any man you want at any time you saw fit. Jake was no different and aside from his ability to in fact use your own talents against you; he still was caught under your spell. Your idealistic way of looking at the situation as a whole made you feel accomplished. Yes it was a game and yes he was winning but essentially, it was his desire for you that kept him coming back.

It was apparent based on recent events that even when you denied his advances, his desire to claim you whether it be body or heart still emanated from one key thing, lust. It was a fact that under any circumstance you would give into a man’s lust for the simple pleasure of release but with Jake it was the simple pleasure of keeping up with the chase. You enjoyed his inventive ways of persuasion however, up until now you never really felt like you had the upper hand when in actuality, you had more cards than he realized. If at any point you decide the game wasn’t worth it to you, you could simply act repulsive thus snuffing his advances and ultimately winning the game.

This realization continues to empower you and fuel the confidence that was needed for tomorrows “conference call”. He thought he had one up on you but little did you know, you could also be quite persuasive with your words amongst other things.

As you change cloths and get ready for bed, the blinking light on the answering machine catches your eye and piques your interest. You never receive phone calls because ultimately you were a loner. You never made friends nor had any interest in keeping any due to your grueling work schedule and late night endeavors so having a message seems quite odd yet intriguing.

You hit play on the message and the voice emanating from the speaker comes as a surprise. You aren’t sure how Frankie got your number but his request for your appearance at the club late tomorrow night did seem enticing. You were never one to turn down an invitation, especially one from the owner himself and seeing as you had been neglecting your normal attendance since Jake’s arrival, you feel almost obligated to at least show face even if it was for one night.

Once the message ends, you walk slowly back to your room, your mind filling with all kinds of thoughts about how naughty you plan on being during tomorrow’s call. You wonder if Jake will be as receptive as you continue to be when he puts you in a tight bind. You decide not to worry about the repercussion of your actions because ultimately, Jake never seems to be the least bit concerned about his so why worry now?

The morning creeps up rather quickly and before you know it; your alarm clock is beeping in your ear alerting you to a new day of challenges. You rise from the bed, perform your morning stretches and glance over at the clock to see how much time you have to get ready. As your eyes gain focus, you nearly jump out of your skin when you realize you never changed the time and it was close to 7:30 am.

You run frantically around the bedroom trying to find something sexy yet tasteful to wear to work. As you pull up your red leather skirt, you can’t help but to continuously curse life, yourself and everything around you. It would seem nothing was working in your favor and due to your lack of time; you didn’t have the luxury to worry about it.   
In haste you pull the closest blouse from the closet and button it on. You quickly tie your hair up into a ponytail and high tail it to the door. Unfortunately for you, 8:00am was rush hour in New York and every cab you tried to summon seems to be already filled with passenger. You decide rather than wait and be even more late you were going to walk. 

The office was only twenty blocks from your house so even in four inch heels you could still make it there by 8:30 the latest.

It would seem that even the pavement was your enemy as your thin heel continues to get caught in every grate, crack and hole in the sidewalk as you hustle down the street. Obscenities and anger flow freely through your lips as you push through the droves of people also trying to make their way to work. 

When you finally arrive, the beads of sweat that trickle down your forehead and chest cause your white blouse to cling to your breasts like super glue. You try to fan yourself by pulling on your shirt as you hurry through the glass doors and rush into the elevator. You hate feeling like a wet mop and are pretty sure you look worse than you actually feel however; there was no time to waste so you had to just make due for now.

You push your way through the crowd and exit on your floor. Dani is quick to your aid with a hot cup of coffee, her words easing your strain as she tells you the conference call was pushed back two hours so you still had time to get organized and settled.

Before leaving you to your own debacle, she is quick to comment about your blouse and before you can dismiss her, you gaze down and notice all the buttons are mismatched with the holes and you look like a complete idiot. To add insult to injury, she decides in parting to also indicate maybe a red bra wasn’t the best choice with your almost see-thru white blouse. You smile sarcastically back at her while you try in haste to unbutton and re-button your blouse.

When the blouse is fully undone, you waste no time re-buttoning it back up. As you get half way through, the faint smell of his cologne penetrates your senses and causes you to stop and glance up. His self-confident smile as his eyes undue your buttons with his sheer lustful stare causes you to fill with excitement and slight agitation. You hate that once again he catches you in a bind and once again just the mere sight of him causes you distress.

You try to deter his unspoken advances, your eyes turning back down to your blouse as you swivel your chair away from his sights. The heat of his breath on your neck causes your hands to shake and your body to pulsate with arousal. You hate that you are so submissive to his indirect advances but at the same time, you can’t stop yourself from wanting him even now. 

“I see you couldn’t wait to get your clothes off. Too bad we have this conference call today otherwise you could show me how efficient you are with those s-p-r-e-a-d sheets of   
yours” he whispers as his hands move around your waist and onto your partially exposed breasts. 

You try to fight his advances, his touch igniting your skin like fuel to an open flame, the need and desire to be claimed growing deeply with each moment his grip remains on your breasts and yet through your fluster, you manage to focus. You turn to your side and reply “Spreadsheets aren’t my specialty. I prefer…” Your voice lingers for a moment as you swivel your chair to the side giving your hand free access to the crotch of his pants. 

You reach and grab firmly, his member as hard and firm as you last remember it, as you continue “P-O-W-E-R P-O-I-N-T” your fingers squeezing firmly with each passing letter until he is on his knees beside you.

The resounding cheers you hear in your head at your power play brings a smile to your face. While his head remains hung below his shoulders as he comes to terms with your tight grip and the slight pain of its hold on him, you whisper into his ear “Seems the underdog is making H-E-A-D way”.

A slight groan permeates from his lips and for a second you feel bad for causing him pain but that moment is fleeting when you remember how many times he has caused you pain, maybe not in the physical sense but definitely in the mental one. 

You release your hold and try to fight back the giggle that threatens to see through your lips at his pained display. Your eyes watch as he lingers in his squat beside you for a moment to catch his breath. “Impressive. You like to play hard ball. I like that. I hope you’re ready for the no holds bar Jake. He can be…how do you say…oh yes, aggressive.” he replies as he rises and stands beside you for a moment just gazing into your eyes, the pain seemingly non-existent within his stare but quickly replaced by lust and desire to respond to your aggressive tactics.

A chilled arousal flows throughout your body causing you to shutter at his response. He doesn’t linger or wait for your response but rather turns, gives you a wink and shuffles his fine tight ass back into his office which is just adjacent to yours. It continues to amaze you that no matter how defiant your mind was towards him, your body always gave in. There wasn’t a moment where you didn’t feel a tingle, ache, burn or longing for him even when he wasn’t in close proximity. You wonder if it was his demeanor, the tone of his voice, his aggressive yet playful character or just him overall that continues to cause you to react that way. It wasn’t a bad feeling in any fashion but you felt almost weak for not being able to conjure that same reaction from him. 

Nevertheless, you didn’t have much time to ponder the notion as Dani came hopping into your cubicle a few minutes after he closes his door. You got lost in a sea of useless information as Dani spills the beans about the various co-worker closet love affairs and the single, skanky women in the office having some hidden agenda to get Jake out on a date or alone in the copy room. 

You would think being with him, secretly of course, over the last week or so you would feel a sense of jealousy but strangely not even a pinch came your way. You may not be “lovers”, “partners”, a “couple” per say but there was this exclusivity that was well defined between you. It would seem that when the opportunity presents itself, you both might venture off to others but only as a means to cause jealousy and ignite dominance but never with the intention of cruelty or harm. People were toys and since Jake was just like you except in male form, nothing needed to be said, it was just understood.

After Dani expunges her gossip, she disappears just as quickly as dew under the hot sun and you are finally left to get your work done. Time flies as you engross yourself in the various financial budgets and number crunching that is demanded of you for the impending conference call. When the last of your inputs are complete and you can proudly say you are ready for the meeting, an alert chime catches your eye and prompts you to check your office email.

You click onto your inbox and with no surprise you find an email from your boss. You smile as you click on the little envelope icon and wait to see what other tricks he has up his sleeve.

“Just as a reminder, the call is in fifteen minutes and I expect you know how to take dictation. See you soon”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Dictation? Of course you knew dictation. You had the best short hand in the office but you didn’t need to prove your worth to him. He would witness it first hand in a few moments and this was just the opportunity you had been waiting for since last night. You knew today would not only be one point for your intimate moment earlier but now a second after this meeting. 

You rise from your chair, grab the printouts, your notebook and pen. You walk slowly towards his office, the smile on your face big and wide as you pull open the door and make your way to the small conference table off to the right of his desk. You place the files on the table, spreading them easily across the desk making sure your ass protrudes out towards him as he continues his conversation on the phone. 

It would seem he was rather engaged in the conversation, probably a preliminary conversation before the actually conference call. You were never privy to such calls but did know they were expected and was thankful for them now. You peeked over your shoulder and were discouraged to notice he swiveled his chair around so he was facing the glass that looked out onto the city rather than at you. 

You weren’t naïve to believe he would fall for your seduction so easily and were prepared to go the next step just to prove your point. You walk back towards the door, lock it and smile as you hear his squeaky chair swivel back in your direction. His eyes are set on you, his lips still blabbering whatever bullshit is needed to keep the higher powers happy while he swivels the chair left to right in an almost taunting action. You would think by now he would know that just like him, you were like a bull taunted by the bright color of red, ready to stake claim and superiority at a moment’s notice and now that moment had come.

You walk slowly towards him, your hips shaking left to right while your fingers loosen the first few buttons on your blouse. He seems untainted by your advances but that doesn’t bother you in the least. You walk slowly to your right and like a cat eyeing a bird, his chair swivels to follow you. 

You stand before him, one leg rising and resting on the desk while the other supports your body, your red see-thru panties in plain view to him as you cover your finger over your lips innocently but plainly devious. His hand rises to meet your calve, his voice still in normal pitch as he converses while his eyes devour you piece by piece. 

You are quick to dismiss his forwardness knowing any touch from him would trigger a reverse reaction and you would in fact lose the upper hand. You swat his hand and move your pointer finger left to right indicating his fault. He smiles and tries again and instead of swatting, you hold his wrist between your fingers and force it to his side. You don’t let go as you lean in, your plump breasts teasing his lips as you lean in and mouth “Ut ah, no touching.”

As your eyes stare into his you can see the frustration building within his wincing gaze. It burns him deeply that he has no choice but to allow you full range because leaving such an important conversation was out of the question. For once being an opportunist was paying off for you big time. 

You force your knees between his closed legs and take a seat on his lap. You lean down slowly and whisper into his unoccupied ear. “Let me show you how well I take dictation.” 

Your tongue grazes over the outer part of his ear as your one hand hold his unoccupied hand down and the other crawls slowly down his chest. The brief vocal breathes he takes in between responses is a clear indication you are effecting him and that just adds to the thrill of your payback.

Once your fingers manage to unzip his pants, you slid down his silk office pants and kneel before him. Keeping your eyes on his face, you playfully run your nose along his inner thigh and zipper opening teasing him just like he has done to you countless times before. 

His hips thrust up while his voice pitches slightly at your advances. You pull your head back not allowing him the dominance he seeks even when he has no way of asserting such things in the compromising position his is in. Once his hips settle back down, you move one hand on his hip and then the other, still keeping his hand within yours as you press down and hold him in place. You have mastered the craft of this performance so many times you could do it blindfolded and this was just one of the many benefits of being with Bella Swan.

Your nose moves through the opening, your tongue seeping between the silk material of his boxers and rolling over his enlarged shaft. His hand fists into yours and you can’t help but smile at your effect on him. You nuzzle your nose a bit, pushing the material away so you can reach the tip, within seconds, his girth is exposed through the pants and his sensitive, moist tip is against your lips. You look up at him, his eyes are shut as his head leans back and all his responses are “ah ha and yes or no”. You circle the tip with your tongue and slowly run the length of his slit a few times as well. 

His salty essence is intoxicating and the more of him you taste, the more of him you want. Your lips take hold of his head and work their way down his shaft slowly while your tongue pivots left to right on the descent. His body is in constant defiance of your actions, his hips bucking against your hand restraints trying to get you to take more in at once. “Ut ah” you moan while he lingers deep in your throat.

“Damn” he moans softly but not softly enough because quickly after, he has to think of a cover while he remains deep in your throat and thankfully he does for the time being. 

Your ears are quick to pick up that the conversation is starting to close and you don’t have much time. You increase your speed, a combination of long thick strokes, deep moaning and strong suction grants you another verbal moan from him and this time he isn’t able to recover. For a moment you feel bad but then you remember he didn’t so why should you?

You continue on your assault, his shaft swelling deep in your throat as your movements keep a steady rhythm. Once you hear the word goodbye and the phone that was once in his hand fall to the desk behind you, you knew you were out of time. 

However to your surprise he didn’t push you away but rather, freed his hands and laced his fingers within your now messed up ponytail. Within moments the warmth of his pleasure fills your throat and grants you the satisfaction that you had in fact not only pleased him but earned another point in the game.

The intensity of your stroke never dwindles as he quake within your lips. You enjoy the taste of his satisfaction down to the last drop and wait for his hands to release you before you pull back and gloat.

“I guess I’m not surprised at your tactics. You did say you were great with presentations but your delivery is severely under rated” he moans as his hands pull from your hair and gently run the length of your shoulder and arms.

You withdraw slowly making sure to gently caress the sensitive skin along his shaft and tip before fully pulling away. His hands grip at your arms as you lips release him and you fall back onto your heels and look upon his pleasured eyes.

“Everything I do is underrated but I guess…in time…you will see that” you reply as you slowly rise to your feet and turn to walk away.

He doesn’t allow you to take a step forward as his hand takes hold of your hand and pulls strongly. You stumble back into his lap, your ass pressing firmly against his slightly limp member causing your body to erupt with a need to feel it in other regions rather than the one it’s currently situated on. 

His lips press against your neck, his whispers of retribution pinch at your ego while keeping your arousal heightened with need. “I’ve always known you were good at your job but after this display I’m curious to see how well you can handle the pressure when amongst your colleagues. They cancelled the conference call and decided a dinner meeting was in order so I guess your resolve will truly be tested without me trying. Be at the Mystic restaurant at eight tonight. Let’s see how truly talented you can be.”

His offer is intriguing and there is no doubt you are willing to see just how far he would go in front of your co-workers and mutual bosses but you made a promise and you always kept your promises. You turn sideways, his lips pulling from your neck as you turn allowing the heat of his hasten breath to tease the wet spots on your neck he left just moments earlier as you respond “Although your offer is appealing, I will have to decline. I’m otherwise engaged this evening.”

Your dismissal of his invitation doesn’t seem to faze him but then again nothing had that effect on Jake. He always found a way to you whether you liked it or not so you were sure this rejection wouldn’t go unanswered. After a brief silence you lift off his lap, straighten your appearance and make your way to the door. As your hand slowly unlocks the door and turns the handle, your ears are privy to his lasting comment that you were sure would invade your thoughts throughout the day.

“I don’t handle rejection well Bella but I imagine you could gather that by now. You can’t tell me the proposition doesn’t appeal to you. You can’t tell me your body doesn’t tingle with the same measure of arousal mine does at the fact that tonight there is the potential of me upstaging you. Come on…you and I both know whose winning here. If you wish to admit defeat then don’t come but if you are up for the challenge, I will see you at eight. Remember a true master of seduction can prove his craft without touch. You’ve been able to win me over with touch alone but can you truly drive me to the brink with distraction and not the slightest touch? Think about it.”

You didn’t entertain him but rather left the office and returned to your cubicle. It burned you to know he was right. You were interested; aroused even at the idea of what he might have planned for you tonight. If he was truly gifted in the art of seduction, could he do it while under the careful eye of his employers? Could this truly be the challenge of all challenges? You weren’t sure if it was worth it enough to see him try or if deep down you wanted him too. The decision was up to you or at least that was how he left, but was it really? Did you ever have a fighting chance against him? Your curiosity was at an all-time high which only meant one thing. You were going to have to show him who was the true master and who was the slave because tonight the true you would shine through.


	9. Chapter 9

The day progressed as usual. You remained at your desk working diligently on your reports while trying to come up with a way to maintain your title set forth by your small performance in his office. You had no doubt in your mind that he had something up his sleeve for the dinner meeting and aside from taking a valium and wearing a chastity belt, there was nothing more you could do other than make sure you were seated as far apart as possible.

The rustling of a few co-workers straightening up and gearing to leave pulled your attention away from your daydreams and caused you to look at the clock. Cursing under your breath you realized it was half past six which only left you a little under an hour to get home, freshen up and catch a cab to halfway across town to make the meeting on time. Quickly you shut down your computer, grab your coat and head for the door. Trying to do too much at once, your focus is diverted from forward to the side in an effort to find out why your arm can’t slid with ease through your coat and that’s when your cheek meets the firmness of his chest.

“For someone who claims they can multi-task, you sure are failing miserably” his deep sultry voice responds to your accidental clash.

“For someone who claims to be invincible, you sure became weak when I displayed my skills with taking d-i-ctation earlier today” you wittingly reply as you manage to get your arm through the sleeve and take a step backward.

You knew better than to look at him, gaze into those endless black orbs of passion for with one single glance you became instant putty in his hands. He merely had to blink, smile or even say your name and your body gave into your lust and you were ready to ride him like a bucking bronco. You couldn’t allow your desires to overpower your will, not when you clearly had the upper hand. 

The slight wind that coupled his arm extension, alerted you and caused you to take another step backward, your reservation obviously intriguing him enough to take a step forward. “I can’t say I don’t bite but then again… if I recall correctly, you like it a little rough.” He whispers while taking a second step and now you both are so close any motions from you or he will result in something unprofessional.

Trying to fight the urge not to drag him into the bathroom and show him just how rough you like it, you remember this is all just a game and he is playing it really well. He is losing to your superior cunningness and with one quick move, one smart ass remark you could be back in the losing corner and that just wasn’t an option. “Just remember to bring your game tonight Mr. Black. I’m sitting high right now and enjoying the view from the winners circle so if you plan to play with the big kids, make sure you put your big boy pants on tonight.”

You allowed yourself one quick glance at him and although his signature pantie-melting smile made your knees weak and your core pulsate, you fought that uncontrollable urge and decided a fast paced walk with your thighs close together would give you enough friction to ease the pain.

Before he could combat your witty remark, you push past him and make it into the elevator before it closes. However, it doesn’t close fast enough for you not to catch wind of his small, low toned comment, “Just make sure you wear panties this time. We don’t want you to have an accident like the last meeting or do we?”

You snarl under breathe aggravated beyond belief and pissed off as all hell that you couldn’t get a response in before the door closed. You didn’t care that your co-workers who occupied the elevator along with you gave you that crooked smile that screamed “We know what you do after hours – spreadsheets my ass”. You pay them no mind, the anger at his reclaim of the upper hand keeping your panties in a bunch the entire elevator and cab ride home. 

As you enter your apartment, you are tempted to change cloths and go to the club versus the dinner meeting. You would definitely prove your point if you didn’t show and he had to discuss the deal on his own. It was true he was smart, witty even but you had the upper hand since within your briefcase lied the final calculations and earnings he would need to drive the deal home. Although tempted to know he failed at your hand, the gratification of knowing he knew he was somewhat at your mercy made the idea more appetizing and so you decided you would go if only to see him beg for your saving grace.

After a quick fifteen minute shower, you exit the bathroom drying your hair while trying to figure out what to wear. As your eyes catch sight of your favorite dress, the knocking at your door pulls your attention and peaks your curiosity. After a few moments of silence it comes again and prompts you to answer quickly. When you unlock the door and crack it open, a messenger pushes his clipboard through the crack and rudely tells you to sign. Unsure of the contents of the small box he holds in his hand, you are apprehensive but when your eyes gaze upon the sender, your shield weakens and your inquisitiveness kicks in. Tasteful Sensations the sender reads and as you replay the name while grabbing the box and closing the door, you try to recall why the name seems so familiar.

Realizing you don’t have much time, you throw the box on the bed and proceed to get ready. After ten minutes of sucking in and pushing up, the tight, cinch in all the right places to accent your curves dress fits to perfection and gives your pale white skin a luscious glow. Content with your stunning appearance, you add the remaining accents to your ensemble and head for the door. 

As you move past the living room your eyes catch sight of the red blinking like on your answering machine. You’re not sure why it has caught your attention since it was probably either the club or a solicitation but when your eyes veers from it to the clock and you realized you had a few minutes to spare, you figured why not. 

After the digital woman completed her announcement, your ears were privy to the sounds of his delicious deep tone, his words or purpose for calling were of no consequence as your knees began to tremble and your body fell onto the arm of the couch just by the tiniest vibration of his speech. It was in that moment you realized you made the fatal mistake of not putting panties yet again. In a panic you rush to the bedroom and realize all you had were some old grandma panties and the rest were still waiting to be laundered. You couldn’t wear such panties with this dress. It just wasn’t classy. In defeat you plop on the bed and try to decide what to do and in that moment, the end of his message plays and you hear, “I hope you do enjoy your gift. See you soon.”

You curse under breath as you place the box on your lap and pry it open. It annoyed you that he knew you so well, understood and utilized your weakness at every opportune moment and yet you still thirsted for him. Your head tilts to the side as you pull out a white laced thong. It wasn’t uncharacteristic of him to buy you such a gift since you to were unofficially having a sexual, dominance war but you were curious why all of a sudden. Without thought and in desperation, you slid them on, stuffed the small pouch that came in the box into your purse and decide to read the contents on the long cab ride to the restaurant. 

Your mind gets lost in thought the entire ride from home to the restaurant, pondering how long this sexual war would continue before one of you decided to end it or move forward towards something more. It was true it was the thrill of gaining the upper hand, claiming dominance over an otherwise undefeatable opponent but strangely it started to feel like more than that. You had never enjoyed work, the grueling day to day rat race of being the better employee, earning your keep and guaranteeing your job. His entrance into your life brought a new element, a combination of your alter ego, the ambitious, flirty and strong willed woman and combined it with your quiet, slightly reserved counterpart known as the office assistant. He was slowly teaching you that you could have the best of both worlds and to add icing on the cake, you could remain satisfied whenever, however and wherever you liked.

It was strange how this train of thought came about. You never once thought past the day’s events, mostly because the thrill superseded the thought of future commitment. 

Monogamy had been out of your realm of thinking, consideration and option for so long you were sure you weren’t even capable of such promises but was it possible to try? This is where the weakness lied and you feared your mind would once again ruin a good thing. Trying your best to push these crazy notions from your mind and focus on the events ahead, you exit the cab and enter the restaurant, the warm inviting ambiance a welcoming reprieve to your anxious mental debacles as of yet. 

Kindly the hostess greets you and after locating your party, escorts you to the table where all are seated and you are the last to arrive. You aren’t embarrassed by your tardiness, all attendees were well aware of the numerous construction sites in route to the restaurant and some seemingly already slight inebriated and unaware of the time. 

“I’ve saved you a seat next to me” he says, the pride radiating from his snide smile as he helps you with your coat and pulls out your chair. 

“Thank you Mr. Black” You reply, the obscenities and rude comments hidden behind your gritting smile as you took a seat at the table. You hated being at his mercy and being seated next to him makes you the potential victim with no hope of succession at least not at the moment. 

The business discussion starts off immediately and continues on for a good hour without delay. After a strong debate between the benefits of this new merger and the slight disadvantages, the tension remains strong even while the dinner is being served. 

Thankfully distraction and tension tamers were your specialty and rather than continue the debate and gain indigestion and potential loss of this crucial client, you decide to engage in normal conversation. Casual conversation was easy for you, your flirtatious nature and attention to detail allowed you the ability to notice certain qualities in your company and touch on them at a moment’s notice. In an effort to keep things professional, you keep your focus on the attendees and their guests. As each spoke you noticed certain accents, clothing and accessories while still remaining focused enough to answer questions when prompted. Multi-tasking was just one of your many skills both inside the bedroom and out.

As you comment on the lovely Prada bag your clients spouse was sporting for the table to see, a slight tremor fills your body, its origin from your inner calves, traveling through your pleasure domain and finishing off at the top of your pelvis. The tremor is strange and causes you to pause but you are quick to disregard it as nothing more than just a strange occurrence. As you continue commenting and the conversation veers from your wealth of knowledge to your love for the beauty of Italy, which coincidentally is where this company’s main headquarters resides, the pulse comes again but this time it’s not just a twinge, it’s a constant stimulating stream of vibration and heat. 

Your hands grip the table, your body filling with unrelenting pleasure from the firm pulsation of what you surmise is your panties. Forcing your eyes to open, they enlarge in embarrassment as you notice everyone staring at your questionably. Smiling shyly you turn to your left and notice he returns the gesture except his screams “winner”. As you give him the evil eyes, the vibrations get stronger causing your body to violently tremble and thus forces you from your seat to the floor. 

Trying to reclaim what little pride you had left, you crawl to your knees and try to regain your stance but the pulsations are too much and your body succumbs to its position on the restaurant floor. The moans of satisfaction are locked away behind your forced smile as you try to remain calm while your body is ready to explode in an epic orgasm. Your mind is lost, your body weakened into submission by your vibrating panties and he is just sitting there, the remote to his crafty gift within his fingers tips and his smile telling the tale of his revenge as he makes you look like an epic failure to not only your mutual clients but the world as a whole.

To add insult to injury, he makes a comment to the table that maybe you had too much to drink and was going to escort you outside for some air. You hated being the victim, the outcome of your embarrassment under his grasp but what choice did you have? Your body was on the verge of eruption, everything was tingling and your legs were so weak you became more of an invalid with every passing moment. If he were a good man he would shut the stupid device off and allow you to recover from such a mean trick but then again, he wouldn’t be the man you coveted, loathed and desired if he did. 

Slowly he leans down, hooks his arms under your body and lifts you up, the motion impressing the client as his actions seem chivalrous but to you its antagonizing and a swift kick to the ego. As he excuses you both, he remains silent, his arms keeping you tight to his chest while his finger remains firm on the button and your body continues to tremor. You try your hardest to hold out, to fight the unrelenting urge to release but you can’t, the stimulation is mind-altering and your resolve is shattered.

“Fuck Me!” seeps from your lips, the tone much higher than you would have liked but unavoidable as the tidal wave of contentment shadows over you and your body goes limp in his arms.

When the movement stops, the chill of a cloth cushion is felt on your rear and silence fills your ears, you force your eyes to open and gaze upon a very gratified boss, his hand waving the tiny instrument he utilized to inflict embarrassment and pleasure in front of your eyes while he continuously smiles and whispers “say it”.

Confused by his comment, you push away from him and childishly pout with your eyes facing the right hand wall. As you sulk in defeat, you take in the area around you. It appears he brought you into some sort of private lounge area. The room resembled those small lounges between the entrance and the actual stalls of the bathroom. In all honesty you didn’t care where you were, you just didn’t want to be anywhere with him, not after what he pulled.

“Oh come on now Bella…you knew this was coming. You knew I wouldn’t go down without a fight.” He whispers as his hand slides onto your thigh and grips with just his fingertips.

You don’t engage him, unsure if whether you want to rip his eyes out or congratulate him on a game well played. You knew he was resourceful but this was truly masterful work. “Bella…” he whispers again and with it the vibrations start and your body falls back onto the lounge. 

“You don’t play nice. What is it with you men…you can’t conquer a powerful woman without assistance?” you taunt, your words coming out in dribs and drabs as you try to combat the rich desire pooling in your core and the heat of anger building in your mind.

Moderately he turns his body, pivots his hips between your legs and forces one to drape over the lounge while the other rests against the wall, leans down so his lips are inches from yours and replies “Assistance isn’t necessary but an added bonus. I find my ASS-isitant more pleasurable by the moment”. His hand is quick to slide up your leg and under what you thought was an impenetrable dress but now see that was just your mind playing games with you. 

His fingers are quick to meet the rhythm the menstruations of your vibrating panties, the dual stimulation causing your back to arch into his touch, your mouth open and echoing the moans of moments earlier as your body builds its need for release with each vibration and mutual stroke.

Just as your body was about to peak, your hips arch up and your hands grip at the cloth material of the lounge chair, you feel his spare hand come upon your stomach and gently press you down. For a moment you felt a twinge of anger knowing full well this wouldn’t be the first time he hindered your full gratification but before you could even force your eyes to focus, his girth replaces his fingers and you find yourself straddled around him like a cowgirl to her stead. Under normal circumstances you would put up a fight but when he increased the vibration and his hand gripped your hips firmly, you decided screw the score and the victory and just finish what he started.

It didn’t take you long, your body instinctually gripping his thrusting intrusion and spilling willingly and without reserve until you had nothing more to give. Double the pleasure in such a short time was overwhelming and exhausting and although you felt like you couldn’t take anymore, the vibrations continued as did his strokes and a third orgasm followed closely behind the last. Your arms brace at his sides as your body tremors above and his tremors below, the gratifying pants are matched between you both as you stare into each other’s eyes with admiration and appreciation. 

A knocking at the door pulls you both from your bliss and reminds you of your surroundings. You leap off his lap like it was on fire, try to rearrange your dress while he does the same as he goes to unlock the door. When your eyes veer up, a grouchy old lady appears and pushes past you citing nasty obscenity about the delay. You both laugh even though you are embarrassment and thrilled at the same time. You could care less what others thought but the moment just seemed to funny not to laugh.

He motions with his hands towards the door and you nod in agreement. Just as your body passes his, you hear him whisper “I want you to come with me Bella. Come with me to Italy.”

His request stops you mid stride, the shock and curiosity waging war in your mind as you ponder the implications of your answer. Why when the question repeated itself it screamed commitment, relationship, forever. These words scared you and yet with him it seemed possible that it could work. 

The room began to feel like it was closing in, his patience obviously growing weary with your lack of response and your body started to burn from the pressure of having to respond. There was just too much to decide and you couldn’t give him an answer so you did what you did best, you left him hanging. 

You couldn’t answer him honestly without time to think and you couldn’t think being here. Knowing him, he would make a good excuse for your disappearance and allow you some time to sort this out. There was no way you could go back to that table knowing an answer was warranted and you had none to provide. You needed to think or maybe not think at all.

There was one place you knew clarity came easily and one place you felt comfortable enough to just be you, the club. Quickly you rushed through the lobby and out to the curb, within moments a cab arrived and ushered you out of the stifling air of decisiveness and into the open air of freedom. Freedom is what you stood to lose but the question was with losing freedom did you finally attain the one thing you thought inconceivable, a relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

The welcoming sounds of your second home instantly placed your mind at ease. Decision making was never your forte especially when it came to matters of the heart. You didn’t engage in relationships because you hated the commitment, the demand its structure commanded and the pain of disappointment when it didn’t meet your high standards. This was the reason you stayed away, submersing yourself with everything that was the single life because at least in this circle, the only demands that needed to be met were your own. 

The bouncer at the door offers no quarrel and nods in his acceptance of your entrance. As the pulsations and vibrations of the music envelope you, you receive an overwhelming sense of need. It was a mixture of lust, desire and an insatiable thirst for immediate attention. Immediately your eyes scan the crowd for your normal groupies, the men that offered no strings, commitment or anything but the desire to quench your unrelenting thirst for attention and sex. 

A hand waving frantically in the air off to the right catches your attention and brings a smile to your face. There he was, the man of the hour, the one person who was just like you and allowed you to be whomever or whatever you wanted to be on any given night. Like a supermodel on the runway you strut over to his table, the large groups around you separating and clearing your path as if you were a celebrity making their star appearance. 

“The guest of honor has arrived” Frankie hollers as he calls you into his lap.

Sarcastically batting your eyes you entertain him and straddle his seated position so you face his guests and your ass pushes roughly against his crotch. 

“What did I tell you…she’s a feisty one my Bella” he replies as his hands come around your waist while his fingers linger down towards your aroused core.

For a moment you fell back into your own routine, accepting the numerous free drinks and loss of inhibitions along with each shot but after an hour, you could no longer fight the urge to leave. Although this place and the various groups you hung out with helped ease your mind they didn’t exactly offer the reprieve you need to push Jake and his offer out of your mind.

The thought of him, the way his name sounded, his body smelled, his muscles felt as they pulsated within you as he took you whole whenever he saw fit caused your body to quiver and your core to pool with a need only met by him.

Your thoughts anger you and unable to suppress or deny it you rise from Frankie’s lap and demand, “I want to dance. Dance with me.”

Drunk and high off his ass Frankie replies, “You don’t need me to dance with you. Go…dance…do whatever the fuck you want.”

His reply only fuels your anger and reminds you not everyone is your marionette to control. In a fit of rage you grab the half empty glass of wine on the table and through it at him, his comment not the main reason for your anger however he was just the unassuming and easy target. “Fuck you Frankie.”

Never the one to linger you storm off and push your way onto the dance floor. Thankfully the DJ decided to change it up and offer up a little Janet Jackson into the mix. The beats were killer and instantly your body begins to make love to the air, your hips rocking as if someone were behind you to grind upon while your hands scour your body, sliding and covering each part while your lips mouthed the words to the song.

Lost in the sexual undertones you fail to realize your adversary has crashed your session and taken what he feels is his rightful place behind you. Completely lost in the dance, you don’t care who this unsuspecting person is but are grateful to have someone to offer some much needed friction into the mix.

Your hands glide from your legs onto his and brace just behind his thighs. Slowly your body descends downward, your ass pressing against him firmly while rotating in circles as you move back up. He is quick to capture you as you rise and force your back against his firm, tight chest as his hands slide around your waist and his hips pick up your rhythm. The heat of his hasten breath against your skin ignites your thirst and drives your arousal into overdrive. 

Your hand reaches up and hooks around his neck forcing his lips to press against the exposed skin of your shoulder. Within moments your hips rock faster, the friction between you fueling the mutual need to be anywhere but in public at that moment. 

The warmth of his soft lips, the pressure of his excited moans against your skin was all the consent you needed to leave the club and take full advantage of what this man had to offer.

“Let’s get out of here” you whisper still oblivious to the identity of your mystery man but not having a care in the world as your need for sexual satisfaction was greater than your need for disclosure.

He holds firmly to your grasp, his thumb rubbing slowly over the top of your hand as you pull him in tow through the dense crowd. Having a keen sense of the building and utilizing the back door more times than you care to admit, you finally make it through, slam the door open and enter the side alley. The downpour sizzles against your heated skin and for a moment pulls you from your lust induced coma and back to reality.

Before your mind has time to process what you have started, his hand tugs and forces you into his chest, your vision now at eye level with his tight black shirt which clings to his body and outlines his well sculptured shape. Strangely his physique is similar to that of your adversary and with such thoughts comes the recognition of why you couldn’t do this, the one thing you enjoyed most but have been absent from since meeting him.

Although it pains you to admit it, no one compares to him nor would you find anyone remotely like him. Without realizing it you have become the one thing you swore against, monogamous. 

Through your heat moments of passion he has consumed you and in doing so has made a permanent mark on your heart. You come to realize that it is not the chase he yearns but complete and utter domination. He was fighting for your heart and you innocently played along as if it was the game you wished to win when ultimately he was the grand prize. 

Completely lost in this new found revelation you fail to realize that your body has been turned and pressed against the wall, your one leg hanging over his shoulder while his head remains hidden beneath your dress. Before you can utter your disapproval and try to dismount his body, his hands grip firmly to yours forcing you into place as his tongue glides slowly up your leg and dawdles in between the crease of your thigh and mound.

“You have to stop. I can’t do this.” You plea while your body squirms and your hands try to relinquish the hold he commands over your body.

“I think it is only fair that since you’ve shown your skills in dictation that I present my oral presentation as well.” He whispers in response, the tone of his voice causing shivers down your spine and your once strong arms to fall to the waist side.

You knew that voice, the tantalizing way he procured your body to submit to his will. You wondered why you couldn’t sense it before, your sense of touch and smell keen in the ways of one Jake Black. Before you could deliberate on it any further his teeth clench around your panties and tear them from your body. The action was so primal and yet so sexy it was hard to suppress the cries of excitement that grew within you.

“I know you are scared to be with me but….” His voice lingers as his tongue slides up and down your lips, the tip pushing in between a little at a time but not enough to penetrate and consume your eager bud.

“I promise you, if you allow me to consume you, mind, body and soul…” his tongue gliding back up the valley and resting just in the middle as his fingers pull slightly to spread your moist palace open in full view, “I will never disappoint you.”

Your lips parted, your hands braced his shoulders, and your leg remained snug around his shoulder as his tongue plunged between your velvet barrier and into your wet cave. Instantly your nails clawed at his firm muscle as his tongue rocked slowly back and forth, your hips moving in rhythm with the desperation of release. 

As his name escapes your lips, his lips retreat from you body as he continues “They say I’m a faster talker but I believe it’s not how well you speak but how your actions reflect your words. Wouldn’t you agree?”

He leaves you no time to respond but rather lets you body do all the talking. His lips are quick to meet your saturated core, his deep moans of satisfaction vibrating within your tight walls and causing your body to erupt instantly from the constant pulsation.

You lower lip seeps between your teeth as you try to contain the loud moan that permeates through your mouth. The euphoric wave is like no other before it and as if he hungers for more, his thirst unquenched by the first current, he starts to hum in tune with the music that penetrates the walls of the club and echoes throughout the alley. 

Incapable of fighting his advances your body gives in and delivery a second wave even more intense than the first. Your body quakes at the intensity and your moans of pleasure resonate through the hollow alleyway.

Satisfied by his win he allows you to come down from you high and slowly pulls away and out from under your dress. Knowing your body is weak he keeps his hands tightly planted against you so you don’t succumb to the weakness and fall onto the floor.

Once at his feet, his one hand slides around your waist while he bends over and scoops you into his arms. You felt like this moment was pulled out of a fairytale, maybe a harlequin fairytale but a tale nevertheless

Unsure of your bearing or where he was taking you, you inquire “Where are we going?”

He turns to face you, the once sinister and game face he always wore nonexistent and replaced by something you had never seen nor swore you would never see in a man who was just like you, completely against love and all forms of it. In his eyes you saw tenderness, a need to protect and a desire to be one. “We’re going home.”

Under normal circumstances you would protest but right now, you were feeling things you swore never to feel again. You knew what love did, what relationships demanded and yet with him, it seemed just as easy as breathing. You feared how this night would end, what would transpire after all the euphoric and erotic feelings expired and yet you did nothing to stop it. On some level your heart wanted this to happen and so you just fell into the fold and allowed it to be so.

He never lost touch with your body for even one moment the entire car ride and even when you arrived at his penthouse apartment and he placed you on his silk sheets where his fingertips always found their way back to your skin.

You had little time to gather yourself as your eyes gazed upon his god-like physique, his wet cloths completely removed from his body and his stature standing at the foot of the bed, exposed and glorious.

Your body fills with a sense of eagerness and excitement, his stare, the way his eyes scan your body makes you build with a need to reach up and claim him once and for all. As if in tune with your desires he draws closer, his body crawling between the wet fabric of your dress and hovering over you mere inches from your lips. “You smell just as good as you taste” he whispers and for the first time you can feel the blush fill your cheeks. 

You were never one for embarrassment or flirty innuendos but somehow this seemed different. You were different. Trying to repay the compliment you reply, “I’m sure you taste just as good as you look.”

A soft chuckle exits his lips at your comment and strangely you can almost sense a tinge of modesty in him which he never exhibited before. You were both traveling on new terrain but neither was scared or bashful, but more curious than anything else.

Keeping your focus on him, he rises up and leans on his knees, his hands reaching for the bottom of your dress and pulling up while you assist and rise so he can remove it from your body. Once fully disrobed, his hands embrace you and pull you into his chest while his lips press softly onto yours. 

This kiss, this tender and emotional moment was just as intoxicating as all the rushed and heated ones before it. It was more sensual, something you weren’t use to with your past endeavors but something that made you just as weak in the knees. You succumb to this weakness and fall back onto the bed allowing him complete reign over you.

Delicately his hands slide up and down the sides of your body while he presses against you and your body accepts him fully and completely. A soft moan exits your lips and seizing the opportunity his tongue slides between and silences your pleasure.

His movements are slow and steady; the tip of his firmness caresses your sensitive walls and causing your body to tighten around him. With such an action you can feel him swell within you as his lips pull away and capture the sides of your neck. 

In recoil your nails claw at his back as his rhythm increases and you can feel yourself being transported to the next level of bliss. In unison your bodies erupt and spill the pleasure of your euphoric union in endless droves.

Out of breath and completely taken back by this moment your hands release his skin and linger on the swells of his wet back as his hasten breath teases your neck. 

“I think I’m in love with you Bella” he whispers and with his words the wetness swells in your eyes. 

Never once did you think those words would be music to your ears and never once did you believe if they were ever spoken could they penetrate the brick wall you built around your heart. You remained in the shadows of casual sex because it was easy, it was a way to stay disconnected from all the things that would cause you to seem weak but in living that lifestyle you alienated yourself from experiencing the other side of love, happiness.

All the unanswered questions that loomed around in your mind when it came to Jake suddenly seemed insignificant because for the first time you weren’t lost in a sea of lust and determination but rather desire and a longing to feel complete. 

He was the perfect fit containing within him all the elements that made him flawless in your eyes. He was smart, handsome, successful and above all competitive. These were the qualities you possessed and the qualities that lacked in any man before him. If you were to ask yourself if you could commit to a man such as he, the answer would be yes.

“I guess I win then” you reply playfully and with your comment he rises to face you with a smile on his face.

“I will happily and willingly surrender if and only if you can’t say the same.”

And there it was…the proposition however this time you were ready and with the thrill of adventurous times to come there was only one thing to say, “Raise your white flag good sir, because I think I love you too.”

No words were left to utter after your confession, the joy and excitement rekindled within you both and consummated by the continuation of what you had started just moments earlier. 

Although your destiny was still unwritten and you left your life up to chance the one thing you could concede too and willingly agree to was that with Jake at least you knew he would always recapture your heart in the heat of the moment and even in the aftermath of passion, your heart would always be safe with him.

The End.


End file.
